Adjustments
by Bunnie24
Summary: The sequel of Obsticles, can Greg and Emily's love be strong enough to last everything?
1. Called In

"GREG!"

He thrust into her, they were lying on his wooden floor with the bed sheets wrapped around the both of them.

It was the first time in awhile that Emily and Greg had the night off and could see each other, and neither of them wasted any time.

"GREGGY-POO…oh, harder!" Emily growled, her nails digging into Greg's back as she wrapped her leg around his waist.

Greg went harder every time she screamed or moaned loudly. He was pretty sure the neighbors were having problems sleeping with their yelling and screaming.

They looked into each others eyes even if it was total darkness in the apartment, Emily was about to orgasm when the phone rang.

Greg groaned "…no…"

Emily grabbed his hair and moaned "Don't stop…" she pleaded.

Greg kept going as the phone rang, then went to the recorder where the both of them lost the mood as they heard the message.

"…I know you two are enjoying each other with images that I dare not think about…but you need to pick up the phone. Emily? Greg?" Grissom asked.

Emily reached for the phone that Greg had knocked off the table earlier, she picked it up and sighed.

"Dad?" she asked.

Greg pecked Emily's jaw as she talked to her father.

"Emily, I need you to come to the lab, there's a problem." Grissom said, Emily sighed as she pushed Greg away for a moment.

"…what kind of problem?" she asked.

Grissom spoke bluntly "Just a problem with the evidence you collected this morning." He said bluntly.

"…okay, and what do you need from me?" she asked, Greg looked at Emily and turned on a light as Emily listened to her father.

Grissom smiled "Help Hodges figure out what the hell is going on." He said.

Emily sighed as she looked at Greg, then down at the floor "Alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes." She said, hanging up the phone.

Greg held Emily tightly for a moment "What's going on?" he asked.

"…Hodges fucked up." She said, looking at him annoyed.

Greg and Emily walked into the lab, hand in hand as they walked into Grissom's office where it was empty.

"Alright, well…you can do whatever you want. I have to go take care of evidence." Emily said with a cute smile on her face.

Greg smiled at her before giving her a peck on the lips "I'll be around, have fun." He said, walking out of Grissom's office.

It had been handled in less than two hours, and Hodges already disappeared along with Greg who Emily couldn't find.

Emily sighed as she walked into the locker room where Warrick and Nick were having a discussion. She smiled as she leaned against the entrance railing, listening to Warrick talking about a beef he had with a Mafia guy.

"EMILY!" Nick said, getting up and giving her a big hug and a kiss, then smelling her skin for a moment "You smell like…"

Warrick took a sniff "Yoo-hoo…girl you smell like Peppermint! You and Greg were getting busy!" he said with a chuckle.

Emily blushed "Was not…" she said.

Nick shook his head "You only smell like Peppermint when Greg is planting his oats…"

"…shouldn't you be having this talk with Greg?" Emily asked, walking to Greg's locker that was empty.

Warrick laughed "He's not around…so, that wedding," Warrick said, turning around and leaning against his locker with his arms crossed.

Emily smiled "Yep…September 16, 2005." She said.

Nick smiled giving Emily a big hug "I'm so excited…can I walk you down the isle, please?" he begged.

"NO…that's dad's job!" Emily said, giggling brightly.

Warrick chuckled "Well, I'm happy for you and Greg, Emily." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Emily smiled "Thanks, Warrick." She said, giving him a big hug.

Nick gave her a big hug, rocking her back and forth like he did when she was young, he gave her a big kiss on the cheek "…just four more months. Then you become Mrs. Greg Sanders…" he said.

"That's a thought." Warrick said, walking out of the locker room.

Nick shook his head as he looked back at Emily "Never thought I'd see that day…anytime soon." He said.

Emily patted Nick's shoulder as she nodded "Neither did I…now go to work!" she said, giving him another big hug.

Nick gave her another kiss on the cheek before walking out of the locker room and catching up with Warrick.

Emily stood alone in the locker room for awhile longer to collect her thoughts.

"…so is anybody helping Emily plan the wedding?" Hodges asked Greg, as they played a board game.

Greg looked up at Hodges "Like I'm really gonna tell you?" he said.

Hodges shrugged his shoulders "Well, a wedding IS very important to the bride." He pointed out, playing his turn.

"She doesn't care about the details, she just wants one thing. This one person to come to the wedding." Greg said, watching Hodges play.

Hodges looked up at Greg "Who is…?"

Greg shook his head "A very old friend, long before you ever showed up." He said, taking his turn.

Hodges nodded "Well Grissom IS going to be there, right?" he asked.

"Oh, of course!" Greg said, playing his turn.

Greg looked up at Hodges "She never really thought about her wedding, so she has to make all these choices for the first time. Unlike most girls." He said.

"Well, is it going to be a big wedding?" Hodges asked.

Greg looked up at Hodges in disbelief of the question "…it's Emily!" he said.

"Right…" Hodges said, playing his turn.

Emily was still looking for Greg and it was nearly midnight, she walked passed Grissom whom she hoped wouldn't notice her.

"Emily!" Grissom said, turning around and catching up to his daughter "I have something to ask you…the DNA sample from the vagina swab you took—"

Emily nearly gagged "—dad, I don't think that word should EVER be in your vocabulary around me…ever again!" she said, turning to him plainly.

Grissom nodded "Okay…the *female* swab that you took earlier today…"

Emily sighed as she attempted to listen to her father ramble, she was never going to get out of there alive.


	2. Nicky

"Has anybody seen Greg?" Emily asked, walking down the halls, looking for Greg or anybody who know where he was.

Just then, Grissom stormed by, he held onto Emily's arms and looked deep into her deep blue eyes "Honey, I need you to hold down the lab while I'm gone." He said.

Emily looked at her father "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Grissom looked at his daughter "…honey, Nick's missing."

"…what?" Emily said, shocked by what she was hearing, Nick couldn't be missing. You could notice him on the other side of the planet if you wanted to.

Grissom sighed "Just stay here, alright?" he said, patting her shoulder as he walked away.

Emily's stomach dropped, her heart was racing, and she was pretty sure he knees were about to fail at any minute then.

She took a deep breathe and looked straight ahead of her, the DNA lab. Emily swiftly walked towards the lab where Hodges was messing around with the equipment.

Hodges looked up at Emily, she was on the verge of either tears of having a complete shit fit.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked her.

"Get out…" she said in a harsh tone.

Hodges knew better than to question a scorned Emily, he nodded and rushed out of the lab.

Emily sat on the stool and took in a deep breathe and began to sob uncontrollably, half of the lab was staring at her as she tried to keep it all under control, but that wasn't doing any good.

"Baby." Greg said, walking into the lab and holding her close.

Greg stroked her hair as he watched everybody watch THEM in the lab, he felt vulnerable and hoped everybody knew what just happened.

"What could have happened to him?" Emily asked, still sobbing through her words.

Greg kissed her forehead "He's gonna be okay, it's Nick! Probably ninja-kicking the assholes who took him now!" he said, trying to comfort her.

Emily took in a deep breathe, she looked up at Greg and tried to keep herself together for at least a moment.

"…he asked if he could walk me down the isle…that was our last conversation. I just hope it's not our final one for life." Emily said, trying to contain her sobs.

Greg shook his head "Don't think like that! Baby, we're gonna find him…and when we do, he's gonna be in perfect condition. Alright?" He told her.

Emily nodded "Okay." She said.

They brought back some evidence, but not much. Emily went through every piece of evidence and tried to keep her positive thinking high up.

Grissom walked up to the lab, but stopped midway as he saw Greg walk into the lab, he watched the both of them silently.

Greg comforted Emily, Grissom read their lips as he watched them. He actually began to hate himself for trying to crush their relationship that seemed very much intact.

Grissom then realized that marrying Greg was probably a good thing for Emily.

He walked into the lab, Greg and Emily stopped their tender moment as Grissom looked at Emily closely "…so what'd you find?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "Nothing, just a bunch of dead ends." She said, almost angry with everything.

Grissom nodded "How you guys holding up?" he asked.

"Alright, for now…" Emily said, turning away from the both of them.

Greg looked at Grissom, he smiled weakly before walking out of the lab and leaving Grissom and Emily alone.

Grissom grabbed a tissue and made Emily face him, he wiped away her tears and held her tightly.

"…this is going to be done with before you know it." He said, holding her face in his hands.

Emily sniffed, she nodded as she looked at Grissom. They embraced each other closely as it was silent in the lab.

They were all sitting in the meeting room, every file and every profile had been looked through and not a hint could be found.

Hodges was yelling at somebody earlier, fighting with a delivery man for a package. The crew rushed out to see a security guard holding the delivery guy and Hodges trying to grab the package from him.

"My rights are being violated!" the delivery man said after Hodges got the package.

"Shut up!" Catherine said in her tone.

Everything was silent, Grissom was listening to Hodges whisper, the first time for that to ever happen.

Grissom looked at the package, then at everyone who was looking at him. "I've got his one…" he said, taking the package and taking it back into the room.

They all watched, Emily held onto Greg's hand while Warrick had his arm around her.

All that was in the package was a tape and a USB drive, everyone huddled around the cassette player and listened to the tape. It was just a song, and it was fucking with the whole team.

The USB drive was a whole different story.

It was a white screen with black text, Greg held Emily close as Grissom click the "_Watch_" button and a load of gasps came out of everybody's mouths.

"Oh my god!" Emily whispered, almost kneeling over in pain as she held her together as she watched Nick on the screen, buried alive and fighting for his life.

The light was bright, and nobody believed what they were seeing. Grissom kept his hand on the mouse for two minutes before the feed went off.

Half of the team walked out of the room, Emily included.

Emily went back to the lab, she took in a deep breathe. "_Keep it all together_" she told herself repeatedly as she thought about it all.

Grissom walked into the lab, he leaned against the door as he looked at Emily, she couldn't pretend to be doing anything because there was nothing to do…everything was about Nick at that point.

"They found an address for the package…" he told her.

Emily nodded "Good." She said, trying to smile.

Grissom nodded, his hands in his pockets as he strolled out of the lab and down the hall, the silence in the lab was sweet and painful until Sara walked in.

Tears still swelled her eyes as she walked up to Emily and hugged her "…I know this hurts you so much…" she told Emily.

Emily nodded "…he's my big brother…how can this not hurt?" she said, hugging Sara back.

"We're gonna find him….I promise." Sara said, holding onto Emily tightly.


	3. Live Feed Duty

Emily watched Grissom walk out of the lab with the bag of cash, the random. The one thing that she never thought she would see.

Warrick sat in front of the computers as he continued to watch the feed, Emily sat next to him closely and watched with Eric.

Emily leaned her head against Warrick's shoulder as he put his arm around her shoulder. They both continued to look at the screen before Warrick looked at Emily, and she glared back at him.

Warrick kissed her forehead as they cuddled closer on the stools.

"You guys will always be my big brothers…" Emily whispered.

Warrick nodded "I know," he said.

Emily shook her head "No, I mean it. When I was a kid, if I ever had a problem it would be you and Nick. Whether it be kicking some football player's ass or not being able to reach the top of dad's bookshelf…" she said.

Warrick smiled as he held her even closer to him, Emily looked back at the feed as she thought to herself for a good moment.

"…maybe we should play football?" Emily suggested.

Warrick shook his head "Where would we play it? We don't have anywhere to play…" he said.

Emily smiled, maybe this would help them both ease the pain.

"Guys, if Grissom comes back and he finds this place a mess, I'm gonna be responsible!" Catherine said, yelling at the both of them.

Warrick and Emily were tossing the football in the garage, with all of Grissom's trivial unfinished tasks surrounding the area.

Emily caught the ball, then turned to Catherine "Chill, Catherine! Just a few more tosses and we'll be out of here before anybody notices anything!" she said.

Catherine rolled her eyes "If I had a dime for every time you told me that, I wouldn't have to be here!" she said.

Her phone went off, she sighed as she answered it "Willows." She said.

"…what? Are you—alright, I'll be there soon." Catherine said, turning back to Warrick and Emily as Emily caught the ball again.

Catherine cleared her throat "You guys…you're on live feed duty, I have to go help Grissom." She said.

Emily dropped the ball "It is a hostage situation?" she asked.

"…the bastard blew himself up." She said, walking out of the garage.

Emily kicked the football away "Fucker!" she yelled, frustrated as she walked out of the garage.

Warrick sighed, following suit as he picked up the football and walked into the lab where Archie was waiting for them.

"Anything new?" Warrick asked.

Archie shook his head "No, he's been the same…stable, for now." He said, getting out of his seat to let Emily sit down.

Emily sighed "Well, thanks, Archie!" she muttered softly as Warrick sat next to her.

Nick seemed distant, Emily couldn't bare to watch him still, but she didn't have a choice and neither did Warrick. But Warrick felt it was his responsibility to 'watch' Nick, since he felt all the guilt.

It had been a few hours, Warrick turned to Emily in the silence of them drinking coffee and watching Nick's every move.

"You know, just go to the scene…I'll meet you guys there!" he said.

Emily looked at Warrick like he was crazy "…but I'm not a CSI…" she said.

Warrick looked back at Nick, then turned to Emily "…well, today you are. Now go!" he said, softly pushing her out of the seat.

"Okay…" Emily said, walking out of the lab and towards the locker room to get all of her stuff together.

Warrick watched Nick, he was getting antsy as the moments went by. Nick grabbed his last piece of bubblegum and chewed it awhile before sitting the pieces into his ears.

Warrick watched in terror "Nicky, NO!" he yelled, watching the screen.

Emily parked her car and got out into the scene, the place was a mess with money and blood everywhere. Emily wasn't sure she was able to do this.

She walked into the old warehouse where CSI's and officers alike where in the building.

Catherine yelled at somebody to 'bag' the money and to not get any funny ideas, Emily figures she could do that job, easy enough. She just had to organize the money from location in the warehouse.

It was loud, people yelling at each other and trying to configure things.

Emily grabbed several evidence bags and began to gather the money together, she couldn't hear or see Grissom anywhere but she figured he was doing something more important.

"I found a thumb!" Sara yelled.

Emily looked up and watched as a lot of people scurried to the sacred thumb. David was slowly making his way in, Emily turned to him and smile as he waved at her.

"I didn't imagine seeing you here, Emily." He said, walking to where the source of the explosion was.

Sara walked out of the 'room' and saw Sara, she sighed and went up to her as Emily tried to bag all the money.

"I'll finish your job, if you finish mine…" Sara said, standing right above Emily.

Emily looked up and stopped gathering the money into bags "…say what?" she whispered.

Sara handed her the thumb "…can you take this back to the lab, run it through the computer…maybe CODIS?" she asked.

Emily smiled "…no bag?" she asked.

"…just go." She begged, letting Emily take the thumb and putting the rest of the money into the organized bags.

Emily took the thumb and put it in a small evidence bag, she thought it was funny having one thumb being significant enough to be put in a bag.

"Mia, I need a print kit." Emily said, walking into the lab.

Mia looked up at Emily surprised. She was covered in dirt and maybe some blood "…you alright there, sport?" she asked.

Emily looked at Mia, she smiled "Yeah, I'm great…just get me the kit." She requested.

Mia sighed "Alright." She said, walking towards a back cabinet as Emily slowly got the thumb out of the bag with her gloves on.

This was going to be hard, she never had to do a fingerprint scan before.

"This'll be fun!" Mia said, patting Emily's back softly and giving her the print kit.

Emily nodded "Yep, no doubt." She said.


	4. Saved

Mia handled the rest of them thumb, Emily gave a lengthy report to Sara and Brass, who was quite pleased in some way.

Emily sighed, she went back to the scene to help Catherine and the team since she knew they could use all the help they could get.

It was night, everybody was on their third cup of coffee. Greg was working on separating dirt from evidence while Warrick began to sketch the scene.

Catherine was examining the car with Emily's help, who was instructed to look for anything out-of-the-ordinary to get closer to Nick.

The paper crumpled up, Warrick was getting frustrated.

Greg smiled "Hey, I found a trigger wire. Maybe...once we reassemble all the components, we'll be able to tell where the bomb came from. Maybe that..."

"-yeah, maybe, maybe, maybe. Maybe if we count up all the damn "maybes," maybe Nick will be alive!" Warrick said, getting frustrated that he kicked the evidence bucket Greg was using.

Emily got their attention, Warrick began to walk away as she walked towards him "What is your problem?" she asked him.

"Was that necessary? Never mind my clothes. Look at the evidence!" Greg followed her comment with.

Warrick threw his clipboard in a random direction as Emily caught his arm and made him face her "…seriously, what's going on in that head of yours?" she asked.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?"

His face then stun, Emily's hair flew and her hand was at an angle.

Warrick got angrier by the second "You wanna go at it?" he asked her.

Emily rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips "You know I can take you, we've been there, done that!" she spat at him.

Catherine gasped as she ran towards them "Alright, alright! Emily…take 5…" she said, pushing Warrick back slowly.

"Hey, Warrick, hey! How you holding up?" she asked.

Greg and Emily watched from afar as Catherine and Warrick talked, this was taking a toll on everybody.

Greg looked down at the spilt water, it was all leaking into the sand in a certain area.

"Guys…I found something!" he said, getting another bucket of water and waiting for Warrick and Catherine to walk over.

Three of them scooped back the dirt, corners and edges of something…

It was a coffin, but no Nick. The little hope that the team had installed in their systems was now gone.

Warrick and Emily took in back to the lab, they were silent with nothing to say to each other as both feelings had been hurt and ego's were seriously damaged.

The coffin had held a dog inside, and they both attempted to figure out how it worked.

Emily sighed as she looked at the battery that was attached to the side of the coffin, Warrick put the assumed fan and light back together as they both of them tested the coffin.

The battery life was constant as they looked at the test monitor.

Warrick and Emily had gone several hours saying nothing to each other when Emily turned to Warrick in empathy and sighed "…I'm sorry I hit you." She whispered.

He turned to her, she was avoiding his glance as he looked at her. Warrick smiled as he put his arm around her.

"It's okay, I deserved it…" he said, kissing her forehead.

Grissom was rushing to his office, he passed Emily and ordered her to follow him into his office.

"Open all of these books…look up the ants!" he said, handing Emily two books and grabbing one for himself and looked inside them.

He had a picture of an ant, one of the many aunts that were eating Nick alive in his grave.

Emily couldn't find anything, but Grissom found it. Grissom grabbed Emily's wrist, causing her to drop the books and follow him into the break room with the rest of the team on their way.

The team were getting so many clues from the fire ants, they were rare in Las Vegas because of the soil.

They could only be found in nurseries.

"There are eleven nurseries in the greater Las Vegas area…" Catherine said, spinning her chair anxiously.

Archie walked in, Emily, as a lab rat herself, helped Archie get the map together and pinpoint certain areas of the greater Las Vegas area.

"…from the web cam footage, I've traced to here…" Archie said, circling a certain area.

Greg smiled "…and from the car, we've got a 23-mile radius…" he said, circling an even more distinct area of the map.

Warrick opened a file, he looked at the map, then back at the map "Two nurseries over lap in this area." He put two X's on the map.

Then, it clicked with Sara.

"Wait, wait…wait!" she said, running out of the break room.

Emily turned to her father and sighed heavily, as they waited for Sara to come back. And when she did, she pointed at an exact X.

"Nick is here…" she said.

The team disbanded, Greg and Emily followed Catherine closely as she listened out for the live feed transmitter.

Emily began to close in with Catherine, looking closely for loose soil or anything, just like Grissom instructed her to.

Catherine sighed with relief "HEY…I'm picking up the transmitter!" she yelled, following the sound with Emily by her side.

And that's when she saw it.

"NICKY!" Emily yelled, running towards a long hallow vent pipe sticking out of the ground.

Emily didn't know what to do as Catherine pulled out the live feed transmission. They found Nick.

She didn't waste any time digging with her hands, waiting for the shovels and others to arrive.

Warrick jumped in with Emily, digging with a shovel and handing one to Emily so she could actually dig.

There were officers helping Warrick and Emily dig the grave when Warrick hit something, Emily and Warrick looked at each other before they dropped their shovels and began to push away the thin layer of dirt.

Emily and Warrick began to see pieces of Plexiglas, Nick was in there, they just had to make eye contact with him.

"HEY!" Warrick yelled, getting a clear view of Nick "HEY…we got you, man! Nicky!" he yelled.

Emily pushed more dirt out of the way, Nick had a gun pressed to his chin as he made eye contact with both Emily and Warrick.

"Hold on there, Nicky…" she said, getting a better look on Nick "Hey, put that down!" she instructed him.

Warrick smiled with relief "Put that down. We got you. We're gonna get you out of here." He said, seeing all the fire ants on him.

They yelled for the fire extinguisher, Greg brought it to them. Grissom was instructing them as Warrick slowly opened the coffin while Greg gave 'short bursts' into the coffin.

Warrick and Emily had Greg kill the ants with the fire extinguisher as she slowly began to get the coffin to open.

"Get out of the hole! That box is ready to blow!" Catherine yelled at everybody.

Brass was unamused "Are you kidding?" he asked sarcastically.

Warrick and Emily looked at each other, Emily shook her head at him. Warrick nodded "…we're not leaving with Nick!" he said.

Catherine groaned "There are charges under the box!" she said.

"…still not leaving with without him!" Warrick said, Emily nodded in agreement.

Grissom then got a light bulb idea, he instructed Warrick and Emily to get out of the box. He had an idea.

Warrick sighed as he looked at Emily "C'mon…" he whispered to her, leaving the coffin.

Emily's hand still on the top of the coffin "No…" she pleaded with Warrick, who swiftly picked her up and away from the coffin.

Nick yelled in fear as they left, panicking as he hit the box and yelled at the top of his lungs. Grissom ordered for 200 pounds of dirt as Emily watched Nick in fear.

Grissom moved his daughter an inch away as he jumped in the whole and kneeled on the coffin.

"Nick, can you hear me?" Grissom asked.

Nick shook in fear, he couldn't stay still no matter how hard he tried, Grissom sighed "…It's gonna take us a minute to get you out of there, okay? Nick?" he said, but Nick had lost it again.

Emily sighed as she jumped in the box "PANCHO!" she yelled at him.

Nick went still, Emily smiled, almost with tears. Grissom scooted over as Emily put her hand on top of the coffin.

"Put your hand on my hand…" she told him.

Nick complied, he looked at Emily like she was a goddess, like she was going to save the world.

Grissom looked at Emily "You wanna tell him?" he asked.

Emily smiled as she looked at Nick "…there are explosives…under the coffin. Most likely, trigged on a pressure switch," she said.

Nick looked at Emily in disbelief as she took in a deep breathe "And we need to equalize your body weight before we can get you out of here…okay? Nicky, okay?" she asked.

"Nod if you understand me, Pancho…" Emily said after Nick didn't say or do anything.

Nick nodded, his hand still pressed against her in the coffin.

Grissom explained everything to everybody, use a harness connected to Nick to pull him out after they pour the dirt into the coffin.

"…All right, Pancho, we're gonna open the lid and get you out, but we need you to stay lying down. Okay? Or else you'll blow us all up…alright?" Grissom yelled, Nick managed to understand him.

Nick nodded "Yeah, yeah…" he said.

"Do you promise?" Emily asked.

Nick nodded.

"Promise me…" Emily begged.

Nick looked at Emily "I promise!" he said, beginning to sob.

A backhoe arrived with the dirt, Grissom leaned up and instructed to come closer to the grave, before looking back at Nick "Don't move…" he instructed.

Warrick softly pulled Emily out of the whole and helped Grissom open the box, Nick continued to cry as he reached out for somebody's hand.

Emily grabbed his hand as Grissom kept Nick in the box, pushing him back softly.

Warrick also held Nick's hand, reassuring him that he was okay.

"Stay still…" Grissom instructed, Emily began to chant it as well.

Nick nodded "Okay…" he managed to get out.

Emily let go of his hand to get the rope to tie to Nick's belt while Grissom made last minute instructions.

Warrick got out of the box as they began to get everything ready for Nick's escape.

The CSI's were in a line, holding onto the rope that was connected to Nick's belt, Grissom was first in line as he looked at the backhoe "…NOW!" he said.

The dirt piled on Nick, Grissom instructed everyone to pull and before they knew it Nick was flying in the air.

The coffin exploded soon after.

Warrick dropped the rope and ran towards Nick, with Emily calling for the paramedics.

Nick was secured into the ambulance with a gurney, Warrick got in first as Emily held onto Nick's hand tightly before letting go softly.

Catherine followed Warrick into the ambulance with Nick in toe.

The ambulance closed, Emily could feel everything roll off her shoulders. Planning a wedding single-handedly had NOTHING on this mess!

Greg came up behind Emily and put a blanket around her "You did good…" he whispered to her.

Emily nodded, letting a few tears fall down her dirt stained cheeks.

Greg had Emily face her "I love you…" he told her, holding Emily close as Grissom looked at the both of them.

Grissom walked up to the both of them "…You guys okay?" he asked.

Greg nodded "Yeah, we'll meet you at the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah." He said, slowly walking away.

Emily sighed "…I'm so tired…" she said, trying to smile.

Greg nodded "I would be too…if I saved my best friend and big brother…" he told her, trying to comfort her.

They rocked back and forth in the middle of the nursery for a moment.


	5. Overtime

For the first time in Emily's adult life, she watched the sun rise in Las Vegas, even though it was through a hospital window.

The sun burned Emily's eyes and made her dizzy as she sat, waiting for Nick to wake up.

Nick moved in his sleep, she always got anxious when he did. Hoping that he was waking up so she could talk to him.

The sun, it lit the room and Emily had officially been up for 72 hours.

Nick moaned as he officially woke up, Emily looked at her watch 9:35 A.M.

Emily smiled as she looked at Nick, whose eyes slowly opened. He smiled at Emily as tears of joy nearly shed from her eyes.

"…how long have you been here?" he asked her.

Emily laughed "Long enough to know you talk in your sleep…" she teased, moving her chair closer to him so he couldn't have to speak loudly.

Nick took Emily's hand, assuring himself that everything was going to be okay.

"Y'know, I thought about you in that stupid box…" Nick told her.

Emily smiled as she stroked his hand "Oh really?" she asked.

Nick nodded "I heard your voice…you were screaming at me not to give up…and all I could think was how I was never going to see you get married…" he told her.

"Oh, Nicky…" she said, a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

Nick shook his head "…it was you until that moment…I never stopped thinking about your words of wisdom…or your laugh…or good, clean memories of Warrick and us…" he told her.

Emily sighed "Well, I haven't gotten my dress yet," she said, smiling at him "…and I'd like it if you were there to help me pick it out." She said.

"…can it be Pink?" he whispered.

Emily laughed "We'll see…"

The room door opened, they both turned to see Grissom walk into the room with a full cup of coffee, shocked by what he was seeing.

Emily turned to Nick "Well, that's my cue. I gotta go…" she said.

It took Nick all of his effort to let go of Emily's hand, his quick attachment to his 'little sister' made it hard for him to watch her leave.

But other people were waiting to see Nick alive and well.

Emily walked into the lobby, a smile wide on her face "…he's awake!" she said, a small giggle escaping her pale lips.

Everyone was relieved, getting up and walking up to Nick's room to see him. It was going to get packed very quickly.

Emily sighed as she patted Greg's back as she watched him follow his team to see Nick, she walked outside of the hospital and walked towards her car to go to work.

Granted, she had no sleep in her system, but she did have to go to work no matter what had happened those past two days.

"Umm, Grissom, what are you doing here?" Ecklie asked Emily, who flinched as she turned to him.

"…don't EVER call me Grissom…okay?" she asked, walking into the lab and putting her purse down.

Ecklie shook his head "Fine, Grissom JR. You've maxed out on overtime…and overtime that didn't even belong to you!" he said.

Emily rolled her eyes, fighting with Ecklie first thing in the morning was routine, but with no sleep in her system it didn't make it worth it.

"Fine, fire me!" she said, grabbing a file and opening it up

Ecklie snatched it from her, he shook his head "Get out of here…" he ordered her.

Emily sighed "Where am I supposed to go?" she asked.

"I don't know, the hospital…go visit Nick, go-go plan your wedding..." Ecklie sighed as he looked Emily Grissom "…go home, go to sleep…I don't want to see you in here for another 72 hours, do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Emily nodded "Yes, sir."

"Good." Ecklie said, walking out of the lab.

Emily groaned as she grabbed her purse and left the lab, she grabbed her car keys and walked out to her car where she sat in the driver seat and thought about where she was going to go when she realized something.

"Oh god, I'm turning into my dad…" she muttered to herself.

Emily was asleep, I bed, by herself. It was the most peaceful thing ever…no Greg hogging all of the covers. It was just her, in her pajamas.

Until Greg came home.

It was a little after 5 in the afternoon, Greg had stripped off his clothes and shoes and forced Emily to scoot over.

Greg sighed as he lied next to Emily, who was out like a light. Greg cuddled with his fiancée as he hid under the covers, taking Emily with him.

"Night, baby…" Greg said, snuggling closer to Emily before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Emily didn't wake up until noon the next day, Greg was still asleep…and snoring like there was no tomorrow.

She slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat since her stomach was more of an issue than her bad breathe was.

Emily didn't know what she wanted for 'brunch', but she knew that she didn't want to go out for anything incase Greg woke up.

But by how he was snoring, that wasn't going to happen for another good couple of hours.

The fridge was empty, Greg and Emily hadn't gone grocery shopping in such a long time, which gave Emily an idea.

She smiled as she shut the fridge and got dressed as quietly as possible to not disturb Greg and his deep slumber.

Emily slowly left the apartment and ran down the stairs. Grocery shopping, this was fun. No work effort, just relax and grab anything that looked good!

She reminded herself that there were limits on what she could get, but all the empty cabinets and the fridge were desperate for anything as she walked down the stairs and walked out to the car.

"Yeah, this will be fun." Emily told herself.


	6. Roses and Lilies

Greg was snoring when Emily got home with the groceries, a smile was on her face as she walked into the kitchen to put the bags down.

Emily was enjoying her day off, with the sun lighting up the apartment while Greg slept soundly.

…until the phone rang.

Emily wasted no time picking up the phone, but it was one ring too late when Greg stopped snoring and twitched as he awoke from his slumber.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

Grissom was calling to check in on the both of them, he was on his way back to his new apartment from visiting Nick at the hospital.

It was strange for both Emily and Gil Grissom. Emily was back in Las Vegas for good, but wasn't living with her father, and Grissom had this huge house with only one person and a dog living in it.

So Grissom moved.

"…yeah, dad…I know…dinner?- " was what Greg heard when he rolled out of bed to listen to the rest of the conversation.

Emily sighed "…just me and you?" she asked.

Greg smiled smugly as he grabbed the bed sheets and pulled himself back onto bed to begin sleeping again.

Emily talked to Grissom awhile longer while putting the groceries away, Emily and her father agreed to have dinner that night, with or without Greg. Preferably without Greg.

"Alright dad, I'll see you tonight…7:30…alright, love you too…" she hung up the phone and put the last of the groceries away.

"PERFECT EXAMPLE!" Greg yelled, muttering his words as he said them.

Emily smiled "What do you mean?" she asked.

Greg walked into the kitchen "…uhh, that Gil Grissom hates me!" he said, leaning against the frame.

"He doesn't hate you…he just wants father-daughter time." Emily said, getting close with Greg.

Greg kissed her "I get it…you go see Nick today?" he asked.

Emily shook his head "No." she muttered.

"Well, you're going to, right?" Greg asked, taking her hand.

Emily sighed "He…all Nick wants to talk about is the wedding." She said.

Greg nearly chocked on the air he was breathing "Then let him!" he said, siding with Nick.

"…I don't like talking about the wedding…" Emily said.

Greg smirked "And why not?" he asked.

Emily sighed "It makes me feel awkward…" she said.

"Awkward? How?" Greg asked.

Emily groaned "The fact that he's more excited about this wedding than I am…and it's MINE…" she said.

Greg smiled "…it's because he raised you, Emily…he's happy for you that you survived all that…and are getting married." He said.

"…to me…" Greg then finished, with a smile on his sleepy face.

Emily laughed out loud "Yeah…unlike me father, unfortunately, who feels like I could do SO much better than you…" she said.

Greg's ego was hurt, but he wasn't going to let it effect his mood "…Grissom loves me, he just shows it in a weird way…" he said.

"Like how?" Emily asked, giggling as she looked at him.

"…like putting Fungus on my feet…putting a 200-pound dummy on me and leaving it there…stuff like that." Greg said, pulling Emily even closer to him.

Emily nodded "Sure…that's probably just payback on all the crude and unusual comments you told him back in the day!" she said, patting his chest.

Greg smiled as he held her closely "Hey, just go see him…alright? Do it for me." He pleaded.

"Okay, I'll go…but ONLY if you brush your teeth." Emily said, walking out of the kitchen.

Greg lost his smile, smelling his breathe and flinching at the smell of it "Okay, I'll be sure to do that…" he said, walking into the bathroom.

Emily walked into Nick's hospital room, he was resting but was awake as she walked in with a doggy box full of Brisket.

Nick took one sniff and opened his eyes, Emily smiled as she grabbed a seat next to him "…I brought you Brisket…sorry it's not from Texas." She said, handing him the box.

"Aww…you shouldn't have!" Nick muttered as he sat up and took the box from Emily, smiling from ear to ear as he ate.

Emily sighed "…so, has it been slowly down?" she asked.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, tearing into the Brisket like a true Texas man "Kind of, my parents keep trying to make it all better…" he said.

"Oh, that's fun!" Emily said, with a small smile on her face.

Nick nodded "Yeah…so, have you done any wedding planning in the past 24 hours?" he asked.

Emily chuckled "Yeah, in my dreams!" she said, crossing her legs.

"Well, what about Roses?"

"Roses?"

"Yeah…Roses! We could hang them everywhere!" Nick said, nodding in approval.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "I was thinking Lilies…but Roses would be nice!" she said.

Nick nodded "They could go well together…"

"You know what I think, I think this is your secret plot to have your own wedding…" Emily said, giggling to herself.

Nick smiled "Maybe just a little!" he said, claiming some guilt for his indulgence.

Emily nodded "And one day, your day will come…" she said.

"Oh, come on…Emily, that's not true!" Nick said.

Emily shook her head "Nick, you are a good looking fella. Cocky, confident, funny! Any girl would be lucky to have you! You've just got to find the right one." She said.

"…whose NOT a hooker!" she said, finishing her sentence.

Nick gasped "That was only one time…" he said, pointing his long finger at Emily, who continued to laugh.

Emily smiled "Yeah, right!" she said, giggling as she went.

"…can I still come to the dress fitting?" he asked.

"…so long as you don't take pictures and show them to Greg…" Emily said, crossing her arms.

Nick nodded "I can't promise anything, and you know how Warrick can be…" Nick began to imitate Warrick imitating a gay guy at a candy shop "…oh my god, YOU GUYS! She looks like a fox!"

Emily laughed hard as she kneeled over in her seat "TRUE! So true!" she said.

Warrick cleared his throat "Oh hell no, I do not act like that!" he said, putting the Cheeseburger combo down.

"Just a little…" Emily said, giggling at Warrick as he grabbed a seat.


	7. One in a Million

Grissom looked at his daughter, her hair was pulled back and she was tired as hell as she sat across the booth from him.

Emily sighed as she looked at Grissom, her hand propping up her head as she looked at him.

"Hey, dad…" she said, getting ready to start a serious conversation.

Grissom smiled "Yeah?"

Emily smiled as she positioned herself up right "I've been thinking about this wedding…"

"As have I," Grissom responded.

Emily nodded "Well, it's never been fair that I've only had a dad all my life, and no mother. And it's my wedding day."

Grissom didn't know where to go with the conversation as he nodded "Okay?" he said.

"…I'm inviting Lady Heather…to the wedding."

Grissom looked up at Emily in shock, he didn't know what to think about the relationship between his daughter and Lady Heather, though he knew Emily looked up to her a lot.

Emily lost her smile "…and I spoke with her today, and she's offered to help me plan the wedding…" she said.

"Emily…" Grissom stopped himself from talking, what could he say to her?

Grissom sighed as he looked at Emily "…Emily, I know. I know…I know. It wasn't fair, but to look upon Lady Heather as a mother, it doesn't make sense." He said.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "…and I know that. She told me, straight up…that it would never happen. But she's doing this out of the kindness of her heart, dad." He said.

"It's your choice, Emily. I'm just watching…" Grissom said, taking a dip of his Tea.

Greg was sitting on the couch with wedding invitation options in front of him on the coffee table when Emily got home, she was in such a horrific mood.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked.

Emily groaned "Awful." She said, walking into the kitchen for the bottle of Wine.

Greg smirked "…take it you told him?" he asked.

Emily nodded as she walked into the living room with a wine bottle and glass, she sat next to Greg and sighed "…'you've trapped me in a corner, Emily…that's all you've done about her.'…it's like WHEN have I ever trapped him? She's one woman!" she asked, pouring herself a glass.

Greg sighed "I'm sorry, baby…you wanna help me pick out the wedding invitations?" he asked, putting a smile on Emily's face.

Emily took a sip of her wine "Isn't that my job?" she asked.

"I was bored." Greg said.

Emily nodded, letting a smile escape her lips. Greg grabbed her glass and took a sip before putting it on the table.

"I'm taking into consideration that our colors are Blue and White." Greg said, picking up an invitation and showing it to Emily.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "It's okay…I like this one though." She said, picking up a small white invitation with lace trimming and a bow.

Greg smiled "Yeah, that one's pretty cute." He said, putting the one he picked out down to look at the one Emily had picked out.

"You don't have to like it because I do…it's your wedding too." Emily said, looking at Greg, who glanced into her blue eyes.

Greg sighed "…yeah, but it's mostly your wedding…have you gotten the guest list together?" he asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah, but I don't know whether to invite Papa Olaf or not." She said, letting a laugh out.

Greg gasped "You have to invite him, or else!" he said, tickling his fiancée.

"OK-OK…" Emily yelled, laughing as she grabbed Greg's hand.

They looked at each other for a moment "…I love you." Emily whispered to Greg as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Greg smiled "I love you too…" he said, stroking her hair.

Emily sighed "…you think we might beat the odds…I mean, with the kids, thing." Emily asked him.

"…I don't know…" Greg said.

Emily thought for a moment "…it just sucks, you and me, with no kids…and it's all my fault!" she said.

Greg shook his head "NO…it's not your fault! Some punk with a serious fetish for you, did this to you…and we might get to be parents…we can challenge that whole one in a million chance of conception bull shit!" he told her.

"You're sexy when you use statistics…" Emily said, combing her fingers through Greg's hair, he shook with pleasure.

Emily felt Greg's growing 'friend' against her thigh as she continued to comb her hands through his hair. "Are you feeling up to it?" she asked.

Greg smiled "Oh, baby…" he said, undoing her pants and pulling them down as Emily returned the favor and managed to get Greg's attachment out to play.

"You ready?" Greg asked her.

Emily nodded "Yeah." She tilted her head back against the couch as she laid there, with Greg on top of her.

Greg grabbed Emily, propping her up to give himself a better angle, Emily held her position as Greg inserted himself inside of her.

"Greg." Emily whispered, holding onto Greg as he thrusted into her, letting her moan.

Emily wrapped her leg around Greg as he thrusted into her, keeping his stance as he held Emily by the small of her back with one hand and the other on the top of the couch to keep his balance.

Greg's large hands kept everything at balance as he continued to thrust "Emily…Oh, Emily!" he moaned, leaning in to kiss her.

Emily pulled his head in more to give him a harder kiss, Greg pulled Emily closer to him as he let his tongue slip into her mouth to play a game of war with their tongues.

"Greggy…Greggy-Poo…" she moaned, holding onto Greg tightly.

Greg thrusted, his total focus was on Emily as she tilted her head back, he was examining her body closely as he kissed her neck.

They both were reaching their climaxes as Emily began to have an orgasm softly, Greg kept thrusting and was getting ready to cum himself.

"OH, SHIT—" they both heard Warrick yell, Greg got off of Emily to turn and see Warrick covering his eyes.

Warrick was scarred as he covered his eyes with one hand and felt around for the door with the other.

"I'll just come back later…" Warrick said, walking out of the apartment.

Emily smiled as Greg turned to her "…that was such a buzz kill…" he said.

"Yeah, but it was funny!" Emily said, pulling her jeans up and going into the kitchen.


	8. Heartbreaking Wedding Day

Emily was looking out of the window from the Cathedral, her tight bridal bun and white wedding dress lit up from the sunlight as Lady Heather watched her.

"How are you doing?" Riley asked.

Emily sighed "…I'm nervous…" she said "Maybe we should call it off? Post-pone it for awhile!" she insisted.

Riley gagged "I flew out of Maine to be here, Ems…I wouldn't have done that if I knew you weren't ready!" she said.

Heather nodded "Yes. Along with your father being rather distressed…not that he already isn't…" she said.

Emily sighed and nodded, she walked away from the window, while looking at the clock.

The nerves in Emily's stomach were ready to explode as she paced around the room, she couldn't sit still and couldn't stop thinking as Heather followed her closely, trying to button a button that had come undone in her corset.

Until Grissom came in.

Emily stopped pacing, Heather finally got her corset buttoned back up and looked at Gil "…are they ready?" Heather asked.

Grissom had his hands in the pockets of his Tux and he looked at Emily "No, not yet…" he said.

Emily smiled "How do I look?" she asked, her white wedding gown made Emily look beautiful, and deep down inside it tore Gil Grissom up inside.

Grissom took his daughters hands, he smiled as he stroked her cheek, then squeezed her hands.

"Emily, I'm sorry…" he said.

Emily giggled nervously "…sorry? About what?" she said, keeping her smile intact.

Grissom sighed "I can't do this." He said, letting go of her hands.

Emily lost her smile "Can't do what?" she asked, reaching out for her father's hands.

"I can't…I can't do 'this'…I just can't." he said, walking away from Emily and out of the room.

Emily was on the verge of tears, she couldn't believe what she had heard "DAD…" she yelled, looking at the door, but Grissom never came back.

Heather sighed "I'll go talk to him…" she said, running out of the room.

Riley stood up from her chair "And I'm gonna get Warrick and Nick, just hold on!"

Emily took in a deep breathe, letting a tear single-handedly smear her make-up.

Heather followed Grissom out into the parking lot and to his car where he sat on the hood and thought for a moment.

For the first time in history, Heather became big-bad-mamma to Emily in front of Gil Grissom…

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! Just break her heart…and on her wedding day! It's not even her fiancée who's telling her he can't 'do it'…but her *FATHER*…" Heather yelled, making sure Grissom got all of it.

Grissom didn't know what to say, Heather was furious, she didn't expect this type of behavior from Gil Grissom, not at all.

"I can't go through with it, Heather…I just can't! I dread…I dread seeing her marrying him, I'm scared because my little girl…Emily isn't my little girl anymore!" Grissom said, getting off the hood of his car.

Heather gasped, she was flabbergasted at Grissom's comment, it almost insulted her "She's never been a little girl, Grissom…she never had the opportunity to be a kid, and yet you're going to look me in the eye…and tell ME, that you don't want to see your little girl grow up?" she asked, disgusted.

"Gil Grissom, you are being selfish…" Heather said, turning away from him.

Grissom just stood there, unsure of what to tell Heather.

Riley knocked on the Groom suite of the church, she knocked on the wooden door long and good when Nick opened it suddenly.

"You lost cupcake?" he asked.

Riley sighed "No, we have a problem in the Bridal Suite…and it required the presence of you and Warrick Brown." She said.

Nick got serious "What happened?"

"Grissom bailed!" Riley whispered towards Nick.

Nick lost his nerve "What do you mean Grissom bailed?" he asked loudly, making Greg and Warrick both turn their heads towards the door.

Riley shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, he just told Emily, straight to her face that 'he couldn't do it' and he left! Then Heather went to go and talk to him, and I felt obligated to come and get you and Warrick!" she said.

Nick groaned, he turned his head back into the suite "Warrick, c'mon…"

Warrick was still trying to perfect his tie "I'm a little a busy!" he said.

"I don't care…now c'mon! Emily needs us!" he said, walking out of the room and waiting for Warrick to join him.

Emily sat at the vanity, she cried as she sat alone in the lightly lit room in her white gown with smearing make-up.

Riley walked in with Warrick and Nick, who wasted no time trying to fix the situation until Heather 'talking Grissom down'.

"Awww, honey…don't do that, you're smearing your make-up!" Nick said, grabbing a tissue and wiping away the black smudges on her face.

Nick turned to Riley "She brought her make-up kit, right?" he asked.

Riley nodded "Yeah, hold on." She said, walking over to the other vanity to find the make-up kit that Heather had brought with her.

Warrick took in a deep breathe as he took in the situation: Emily crying because Grissom somehow managed to hurt her feelings with no prevail.

Riley handed Nick the kit, he smiled at Emily as he showed her the make up "Now, Emily, I need you to stop crying so I can reapply your make-up, okay?" he asked her.

"But dad-"

"Don't worry about Grissom, I'm here…Warrick's here, and he didn't even do his tie!" he said, smiling at Emily as he slightly re-did her eye liner and mascara.

Emily sighed "Worse wedding ever, and it hasn't even started yet!" she said, pouting to herself.

Nick smirked "Don't talk like that…not on your wedding day! It's gonna be so much fun! You and Greg will be married, and we'll all do the funky chicken in your honor!" he said, finishing her make-up.

Emily laughed, Nick chuckled to himself "Ahh, see, there it is!" he said, pointing to her smile.

Nick put the make-up down "Now, I'm gonna call Catherine, see if maybe she can find Grissom, okay?" he said, standing up.

Emily nodded "Okay…" she said, taking in a deep breathe.

Nick and Warrick looked at each other, both of them had left their cell phones in Greg's area.

"I'll go get my phone…" Warrick said, walking out of the room.

Nick sighed "I hope he hasn't left…" he said to himself.

Riley nudged him and shook her head "Don't think like that…dork!" she said, turning towards Emily.


	9. Get Over It

Greg walked out to the parking lot where Grissom was still sitting on his car and Heather was still glaring at him.

"Grissom…" Greg yelled, walking out towards them with his tux.

Grissom and Heather both turned to Greg, he stopped and put his hands in his pockets as he turned to Grissom "What's going on?" he asked.

"Did they send you out here?" Grissom asked.

Greg laughed "No, but Nick and Warrick are currently putting Emily back together…apparently." He said, glaring at Grissom.

Grissom didn't say anything as he looked at Greg, which gave Greg to do something he had never done to Grissom, give him a piece of his mind.

"Y'know, Emily can't live a single day without you? And the one day she needs you…and you bail on her? Like it's not that big of a deal she's getting married?" Greg said, he took in a deep breathe "I know you don't like the idea of her marring me, gottcha, but please…for one day, give me a break!" he said.

Heather smiled "Listen to the boy, Gil." She whispered.

Grissom thought for a moment, he just sat on the hood of his car as he thought for a moment.

Emily sat in the chair and waited, she wasn't upset, but more furious at her father as she waited for somebody to tell her something.

Grissom walked into the room slowly, Emily looked up at him with nothing to say to him, and an attempt to not spit on the tux.

"I'm sorry." Grissom said.

Emily sighed "…do you hate Greg? I always thought he was just being paranoid, but if you're that disgusted with me marrying him-"

"—I don't hate him. I just dreaded this day for as long as I can remember raising you." Grissom said.

Emily looked at Grissom "…me getting married? Dad, it's not that big of a deal! I'm just…officially pledging my allegiance to Greg." She said, standing up from the chair.

Grissom hugged Emily closely, rocking her back and forth in the silence.

"…it would be just nice if you could be as enthusiastic about this as Nick is…" Emily said, pulling away from the hug.

Grissom let out of fake, yet hilarious smile on his face as Emily laughed at Grissom's attempt.

Emily sighed "So, you're cool?" she asked.

Grissom nodded "Yes, we're cool! Now are you ready? Everyone's waiting!" he said.

Emily let out a girly squeal, nervous that it was time for the big moment, Riley came running in with a smile on her face.

"I'm here!" Riley said, balancing herself while holding her flowers.

Emily smiled "…good," she said, grabbing her bunch of flowers.

Emily blushed in the sunlight as she walked down the isle of her outdoor wedding. The Catholic Church had a beautiful garden and Emily thought it would be perfect for the wedding, as did Nick.

Nick and Warrick smiled big as they watched from Greg's side of the altar, Heather was sitting in the front row of the bride's side with an empty seat for Grissom.

Heather was smiling so brightly as she watched Grissom and Emily walk down the isle, she was breathe taking as she blushed at Greg, embarrassed with all the pairs of eyes watching them.

Grissom sighed as he handed Emily over to Greg, who smiled like the dork he was as he took Emily's hand, Grissom smiled as he patted Greg on the back and went to take his seat.

The pastor smiled as he opened his Bible "We're gathered here today to celebrate the love of these two dorky souls…"

Nick and Warrick were battling it out on the dance floor with Emily, they danced around her and with her as Emily laughed hard.

"Guys, there's too much testosterone going on!" Emily said, giggling as Nick grabbed her hand and spun her around.

Warrick laughed "Whatever!" he said, beginning to dance with Emily by himself as Nick excuse himself to get a drink.

Greg was sitting by himself as he drank a beer, Nick sat next to him and nudged him as he smiled.

"Congrats, man!" Nick said, opening his beer and throwing the cap on the table.

Greg smiled "Thanks, Nick…did you enjoy dancing with her?" he asked, drinking his beer.

Nick laughed "It's kind of hard when you're fighting with another guy for her…and it's not even you!" he said, drinking his beer.

"Wow…well I know one girl you won't have to battle Warrick for, and she's coming right towards us." Greg said, elbowing Nick in the side as Riley came walking towards them.

Riley smiled "Hey, Nick…you wanna dance?" she asked.

Nick put his beer down "I would love to, Riley!" he said, getting up from his seat and walking with Riley to the dance floor.

Emily immediately took Nick's spot and smiled at Greg, who took her hand and kissed it.

"Why haven't you asked me to dance?" she asked, smiling brightly.

Greg chuckled "I was being entertained with Warrick and Nick's dance to the death!" he said, nodding.

Emily smiled "Yeah…I guess that would be entertaining…" she said.

Greg smiled as he took her hand "…but it's okay, because I have the rest of my life to dance with you…" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Aww, Greggy-Poo." Emily said, taking his hand right back.

"Greggy-Poo?" Grissom asked, the both of them as they turned to him.

Emily nodded "Yeah, it's my nickname for him, like it?" she asked.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. But anyway, Emily, would you like to dance?" he asked.

Emily nodded "Sure, dad!" she said, getting up from her seat and walking with Grissom.

Greg smiled as he got up from his seat and walked towards Sara, who looked at him with a smile trying to be hidden.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Sara smiled "Does Emily know about this?" she asked.

"She's dancing with Grissom!" Greg said, walking with Sara to right next to Grissom and Emily where they began to dance.

Grissom and Emily looked at Greg and Sara who began to 'get down' which got a dance competition started.

"Oh, it is on!" Emily said, hiking her wedding dress up and began to Warrick.

Greg began to laugh as Grissom watched in pure shock as his CSI team and his daughter began to 'fight' for the title of the best dancer.


	10. Cat Nap

Emily squealed as Greg carried her into their Honeymoon suite at the Paris Las Vegas, Emily held onto her new husband tightly as he opened the door and closed it with his leg.

"Baby, slow down!" Emily begged, as Greg ran towards the bed and dropped her abruptly.

Greg undid his tie as he got on top of Emily, she was rearranging her wedding gown.

Emily laughed as Greg turned her around to unbutton the corset of her dress, Emily laid on the bed and couldn't help but keep laughing as Greg failed at undoing her dress.

"Wow, maybe we should call somebody!" Emily said, mocking her husband.

Greg shook his head "NO…I've got this!" he insisted, finally undoing one button. "One down…four more to go!" he said.

Emily whined "Great…" she said.

They lied in bed, comfortable in their pajamas. No sex, no foul play, just Greg and Emily Sanders lying in bed together.

"So, how you doing?" Greg asked.

Emily giggled "I'm okay…can't for Hawaii…" she said.

Greg nodded "Neither can I…" he said, holding Emily close.

"It's kind of weird, being married…and permanently sharing a bed with you…and being on permeate booty call." Emily said.

Greg laughed "It's okay…I'm just glad it's with you…" he said.

"Me too…" Emily said, cuddling with Greg.

Emily couldn't stop giggling as Greg looked at her in the darkness of the hotel room "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes…it's just…weird…and I can't stop laughing!" Emily said, burying her face in Greg's chest.

It was silent for a moment, Greg looked up at the ceiling of the hotel room as Emily began to breathe easy, for a moment he thought she was asleep when he began to move her.

"So when we get to Hawaii…are you gonna surf?" Emily asked, being rolled over by Greg.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "If I can find my surfboard…" he said.

Emily nodded "I hope you do…cause I know how much you like doing it…" she said, beginning to fall asleep "G'night, Greggy-Poo…" she said.

Greg yawned as he cuddled with Emily from behind "Goodnight, Emily Sanders…" he said.

A week and a half in Hawaii was exactly what Greg and Emily needed before coming back to the most hectic place on Earth.

It was weird for both of them wearing matching gold wedding bands when they would come to work.

Ecklie found it strange to be calling Emily 'Mrs. Sanders' instead of 'Grissom JR.', but didn't mention anything to her or Grissom as he went along his ways.

Greg and Grissom had some strange tension going on as they both stood in the break room with Nick and Catherine, minding their own business while bluntly staring at each other.

Grissom had a cup off coffee as Greg read case file in silence with Nick, he looked at Greg, who looked up at him in confusion.

"Dad?" Greg asked.

Grissom looked at Greg worried "Son?" he said.

Greg shook from the cold moment in the room before getting up from the couch "…yeah, that isn't ever going to work…" he said before leaving the break room.

Catherine and Nick looked up at Grissom, both confused and scared from what they had witnessed.

"That was weird…" Catherine said.

Nick nodded "And a little scary, too…" he said, closing the file.

Grissom gave them both a look of disgust as he shook his head and sat at the table, waiting for the rather boring shift to be over.

Emily walked into the Break Room and yawned as she grabbed her coffee cup and filled to the top with pure black coffee.

Nick smiled "Hey-hey-hey…don't give yourself a heart attack!" he said.

"Give me a break…Ecklie's got me working three doubles…all in a row!" she said, yawning, making Nick whine in his sympathetic pain for Emily.

Grissom looked up at Emily "What happened to Hodges?" he asked.

Emily laughed "So glad you asked," she said, sitting across Grissom at the table "Food Poisoning!" she said.

Grissom looked at Emily in despair "I'm sorry…" he said.

"I just wanna sleep…" Emily said, slowly dozing off against the cold surface of the table.

Catherine pouted as he watched Emily fall asleep "Aww….poor baby!" she said.

Ecklie walked in, looking at Grissom "What the hell, Gil? I ask you to do one simple task and what do yo-is she asleep?" he asked, turning to Emily.

"Yeah." Catherine, Nick, and Grissom said in unison. 

Ecklie sighed "Next time she says she'll do a double…I'll pass…" he said, shaking Emily softly.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Sanders…you need to wake up…" Ecklie said, shaking her roughly.

Emily whined "Get out of my break room, baldie…" she muttered as she continued to sleep.

Nick and Catherine tried hard to keep their laughs in, the only reason Ecklie wouldn't fire Emily Sanders was because she was good at her job and because she was the only one who could work DNA at the moment.

Ecklie took in a deep breathe, putting his hands in his pockets "Thirty minutes…should be enough time for a cat nap, right?" he asked.

They all nodded, giving Ecklie the moment to leave the break room and letting Catherine and Nick let all their laughter out.

Grissom shook his head "Maybe they should hire more lab techs?" he asked himself.

Nick shook his head "No…cause then the lab rats would take over, and then we'd be in serious trouble…" he said as he picked Emily up and laid her on the couch.

Catherine moved to the table as Nick tucked Emily in and kissed her on her forehead "Goodnight, little sister…" he said.

Grissom smiled "Why couldn't she marry you?" he asked.

"I'm too old for her…" Nick said, sitting next to Catherine "Still can't believe Greg called you 'dad'…that was creepy!" he said.

Catherine nodded "And it's even stranger that he called you 'dad'…the only person who should ever say that to you is Emily…" she said, smiling brightly.

Grissom smiled "I'll get over it…" he said, getting up from the table and leaving the break room.

Catherine and Nick shared a smirk as they watched Emily sleep.


	11. Stars

"I feel like I'm violating my dad's drawers in his desk…" Emily said, following Sara at the crime scene.

Sara laughed "Just don't touch anything, and you should be fine…" she said, walking towards Grissom "Hey, I've got the spawn!" she yelled while walking up to Grissom.

Emily crossed her arms, avoiding the already wide space of shoe prints.

Grissom looked at Emily, he handed her a pad and smiled "There's Nick…take his notes!" he said.

Emily smiled "Should I not be here? I mean, since both my father and my husband are here…"

Grissom gave her a look only a father would give his daughter from a case of attitude.

"I'll manage…" Emily said "HEY, Nicky!" she said.

Catherine chuckled as she walked up to Grissom "Really?" she asked, flashing her flashlight at him.

"…Ecklie said he would make an exception, thought she could use the experience…" Grissom said, walking away from Catherine who pursued Grissom.

Catherine smiled "…and why do you think that?" she asked.

Grissom looked up at the meteor shower, they were incredible things to look as while Nick and Emily stood next to him, gazing up with him.

"I think you saw them first, Emily…make a wish!" Nick said, patting her back. "…not that you'd want anything!" he followed with.

Emily smiled "Just one thing…" she smiled, looking at Nick before walking away.

Grissom smiled at Nick "I know what she wished for…" he said, teasing his colleague.

Nick smirked, crossing his arms, getting buff as he turned to Grissom "And what did she wish for?" he asked.

Grissom smirked "…if you stop and think about it, it's not that difficult…" he said before walking away.

Grissom, Catherine, and Emily walked up to the burning car in the middle of the day, Emily took Catherine's ever word as a note as Grissom and Catherine looked at the car.

Emily looked around, hearing a buzzing noise nearby "Do you guys hear that?" she asked.

Catherine nodded "Yeah, sounds like a motor…"

The three of them turned to a compound, it had looked used, almost for weapon research or a bomb shelter.

Emily and Grissom walked closely together towards the compound, both noticing the generators on the side of the compound.

"Observation post…probably to watch nuclear bomb tests…" Grissom said, looking around the building.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders "Half of Nevada was a weapon site…" she said.

Grissom and Emily began to walk towards the entrance of the compound when Catherine pounced on them like a Tiger.

"STOP…you guys aren't going any further without back-up, especially you, Gil." Catherine said, pulling out her ringing cell phone.

Catherine spoke with Brass a few moments before hanging up and turning to Grissom "I lost him…" she said.

"Well, we've got two choices, go back…or go forward." Grissom said, smiling at Catherine.

Emily smirked "Not that my vote counts, but I vote forward…" she said, turning to Catherine.

The three of them looked around the compound with their flashlights tightly close to them, Emily tore away from the group as she walked into a dimly lit room where she saw the most terrifying thing ever.

Emily dropped her flashlight as she looked at the eleven bodies, dead bodies.

"Emily?" Grissom asked, walking up to her and looked her closely "Emily, are you okay?" he asked before looking into the room.

Grissom didn't know what to say as he walked in, Catherine following suite "They're so young!" Catherine said, Emily snapped out of her daze and picked up her flashlight.

"I counted eleven…" Grissom said.

Emily sighed, counting as well "Then number twelve is missing…" she said.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders "Might be the guy we found in the yard!" he said, looking at the empty bottles.

Behind the CSI's and Lab Tech, a loud clang interrupts the investigation as Catherine points her weapon in the direction of the noise.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab, identify yourself!" Catherine yelled, pointing her gun as she edged towards the area when two officers popped out of the shadows.

Emily began to breathe easy as the officers began to explain the situation, Emily knew this was going to be a long shift for her.

Emily walked out of the room just as Greg and Nick got down the long flights of stairs, Nick looked nauseated while Greg looked at her.

"Hey, beautiful…" Greg muttered, pulling Emily close to him, who didn't move an inch.

Emily weakly smiled as she looked at Greg "I'm not supposed to talk to you…" she whispered.

Greg smiled "But I can look at you, and you can look at me, and I can touch you…" he said, kissing her cheek quietly.

Emily scuffed as she pushed Greg away softly "Get to work…" she said, beginning to climb the long flight of stairs up.

Greg smirked as he watched her walk up the stairs "…y'know, from this angle, your butt looks really nice!" he said.

Emily looked down at Greg, disgusted that he would act like this, to her, at work, but when she looked down, she saw a priceless memory staring up at her. She laughed as she began to climb her way back up.

Greg smiled, then chuckled before looking down at his level and saw Grissom glaring at him, cocking an eyebrow, which he hardly ever did for Greg.

"GRISSOM! I was just—well, I was, and Emily…did you hear that?" Greg asked.

Grissom looked like he was about to open a can of daddy whoop-his-ass on Greg as he took in a heavy deep breathe.

"Just get in here…" he said.

Nick was processing bottles as Greg walked in, feeling awkward and a little exposed as he walked into the room and took a good look around.

"Hey, dad-I mean, Grissom, come look at this!" Emily said, shining her lights at a wall covered in clippings.

Grissom and Emily looked at the clippings that discussed aliens and other such topics before Grissom turned away and looked around the room.

"Hey, Sanders…look at this!" Grissom said, standing up his daughter as he turned on a sphere planet that lit up the room.

Emily smirked as she looked up at the 'sky', she couldn't keep her eyes off of the lovely scenery "Alright, you win!" she said.


	12. Wendy

Emily was listening to her music in the DNA lab, her and Wendy were being forced to work in the same lab as they both got used to each other.

"…so, how was it?" Wendy asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "It was okay…" she said.

Wendy smiled "Okay? You went out in the field…that's so cool!" she said.

"It's kind of hard to enjoy it when your father is looking over your shoulder, and your husband is telling bad sex jokes to you…" Emily said, taking off her gloves and throwing them in the trash.

Wendy laughed "…I knew Grissom was your dad, but you're married to a CSI…" she asked, leaning against the table.

"Which CSI?" she asked.

Emily just looked at Wendy, waiting for it to click with her "OH, you're Greg's girl!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I am now…" Emily said.

Wendy smiled "What did you used to be?" she asked.

Emily smirked "The Boss's Daughter…at least, that's what Hodges called me…" she said.

Wendy laughed as she looked at Emily "How long have you known Hodges, seriously?" she asked.

Emily thought about it for a moment, she leaned against a counter top and thought about it "…I met him in 2003…" she said.

"That's a long time!" Wendy said.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "We hated each other then, we hate each other now…maybe a little more since we have to put up with each other every day…" she said.

Wendy smirked "Fun."

Grissom walked in "Ladies, my results?" he asked.

"Still pending…" Wendy said, standing next to Emily.

Grissom nodded "And what are you two talking about?" he asked, leaning against a counter top, smirking.

Wendy smiled "We were discussing Emily's history here in the lab…fun stuff!" she said, two thumbs up.

Grissom nodded "Yes, a lot of hours here, doing homework, getting into trouble…memories that I cherish well." He said.

"Trouble, huh?" Wendy asked, turning to Emily.

Emily smiled "What can I say? A lot of bad ideas happened here…" she said.

Wendy smirked "Like what?" she asked.

Grissom cleared his throat "Can we wait until I leave? So Emily, how'd you like being on the field?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "Greg Sanders is NUTS! I would never wanna trade in this air conditioned lab for anything!" she said.

Grissom laughed, the first time Wendy had heard Grissom laugh ever.

"Well, he's Greg and you're Emily…which makes a difference." Grissom said, smiling.

Emily nodded "Yeah, you're right…" she said, hearing the printer printing results before walking over to them.

Grissom smiled as she handed him the results "Have a nice day…dad." She said in a rush before turning away.

Emily tried not to blush as she stood next to Wendy, watching Grissom look at the results, he looked up at both of them "…thanks…" he said, walking out of the lab.

Wendy smiled "That's sweet that you still call him dad…" she said.

"I only do it every once in awhile, cause Ecklie gets obnoxious if I do it all the time, but it's just out of habit that I do it…" Emily said.

Wendy nodded "Well yeah, been raised in this building, it's not like you can cut it off after so many years…" she said.

"It's kind of like calling Greg my husband…" Emily went on to say.

Wendy smiled "Feels weird?" she asked.

Emily nodded "But yeah, as you asked earlier, I threw Yogurt all over Ecklie when I was 14, I got arrested when I was 17 and JUST about to graduate…I got attacked by a serial killer, in my own home…when I was 14…" she said, trailing off as she thought about everything.

"…I went through a lot of bad times here…but I wouldn't trade them in for the world!" Emily said, turning to Wendy, who could see the sadness in her face.

Wendy hugged Emily "That's good, though…you've been there and done it…" she said.

Emily nodded "Yeah, I guess so." She said.

Wendy smiled "So…what about Mandy? How long have you known her?" she asked.

"For-like-ever! Does that give a long enough timeline?" Emily said, smirking as she did.

Hodges walked in, ruining another good conversation with Wendy as he smirked at the both of them.

"Hello, Wendy…and Mrs. Sanders…" he said, his smirk got bigger as he looked at the both of them.

Emily crossed her arms and smirked right back at Hodges, the war was on!

"So Hodges, Greg told me what you said to him about me and my 'perky, most-likely fake' boobs…if you make another comment like that about me to my husband ever again…I will kill you, understand?" Emily said.

Hodges lost his good feeling "Yes, ma'am…" he said.

"Oh, and by the way, they're real! I've still got the Breast-Reduction surgery receipt in SWEDISH to prove it…m'kay?" she asked.

Hodges didn't know what to say as he walked out of the DNA Lab and back to the Trace Lab where he belonged.

Wendy looked at Emily "…what size were those things before?" she asked.

"34 D…" Emily said, unamused.

Wendy winced as she thought about it, Emily was only 5'4" and picturing those 'bumps' on the tiny girl made anybody shake.

"…why does Hodges think they're fake?" Wendy asked.

Emily laughed "It's not just Hodges, when I was 18 I went to Europe to umm…I went to Sweden to attend a rehab facility, and I had these B cups all through high school, and then I went to Sweden and they just…grew…into this Double D's…and so I got a 'job' done…and came back, and people thought I got implants…" she explained.

Wendy chuckled "Ahh, the perks of being a woman!" she said, patting Emily on the shoulder before walking away.

"Why'd you go to rehab?" she asked.

Emily sighed "When I gradated high school, I took one shot of Heroin, and I was afraid that I'd get addicted, so I told my dad that I was going backpacking in Europe for a year…" she explained.

Wendy crossed her arms "You're very thorough…aren't you?" she asked.

Emily smiled, getting off of the counter top "Hey, my dad always told me to be…" she said, before walking off.


	13. Potential

Emily walked by the locker room to see Nick sitting on a bench, staring into space as he focused on something very deeply.

"Nick?" Emily asked.

Nick turned to her, he smiled "Hey, Emily…" he said.

Emily sat next to him on the bench "You alright?" she asked.

Nick nodded "Yeah, just…thinking." He told her, trailing off.

"About the little girl? Cassie? Is that her name?" Emily asked.

Nick nodded "How do you tell a little girl…a sweet, innocent, little girl, that her family is dead?" he asked off into space.

Emily thought about it for a moment "You relate," she said softly.

Nick turned to Emily confused, she smiled as she continued "…because losing anybody, it's like losing oxygen…because then, you feel lost…and when you're young, losing anything is tragic. And while now, this situation hurts to even think about, it will make her stronger and wiser in her older years…" she said, patting his back before standing up and walking out of the locker room.

"Emily!" Nick said.

Emily turned around to look at Nick, he just looked at her for a moment "What was it like?" he asked.

"…what was what like?" she asked.

Nick smiled "…being adopted…" he said.

Emily smiled as she leaned against the door frame "I grew thinking that's what life was…I was passed around from family to family, I remember being a rather boring child…I wanted to know and see the world…I wanted to know everything! And Grissom came along, and he told me everything, and I remember thinking to myself, at Four years-old 'wow…I wanna be just like him when I grow up!'…" she said, her smile got brighter as she finally left the locker room.

The conversation with Emily uplifted Nick Stokes spirits, he was glad to have a friend like her.

Emily walked into the break room, Nick, Greg, Grissom, and Warrick were sitting at the table as Emily opened the fridge for her Salad.

Nick was reading the newspaper as Emily sat next to him, Greg and Warrick were discussing a case as Grissom drank a cup of coffee while working on the cross puzzle.

Greg and Warrick stopped their conversation and smirked as Nick put the newspaper down and looked at Emily, who was indulging in her salad.

Emily looked up at them, then turned to Nick and screamed by the horrendous 'thing' that was under his nose.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Emily asked, getting Grissom's attention as he looked up from the crossword puzzle.

Nick smirked "It's a moustache…you like?" he asked.

"NO! It looks like a Caterpillar died on your upper lip, no, better yet…are you doing Porn on the side, Nicky?" Emily asked.

Nick shook his head, his smile still on his face "No." he said.

Emily gagged "No…that's uncool, in fact, it's so disgusting, that I've lost my appetite…I'll be in the lab!" she said, putting her salad away and walking out of the break room.

Nick looked at the three guys who were glaring at him "…my ego just went down 40 points…" he admitted.

Warrick and Grissom began to chuckle as they looked away from Nick, who pouted in his chair a little.

"Welcome to my world…every day." Greg said.

Emily's nose was down the scope as she examined evidence, she heard a hand land on the table as she groaned.

"Grissom, I've got two hands and only one pair of eyes…give me a break!" Emily said, not looking away from the scope.

The person cleared the throat, Emily sighed as she stood up "What, Grissom?" she said, standing in front of a familiar stranger.

"You're not Grissom…" Emily said, staring into the eyes of Lady Heather.

Heather smiled "No, I'm not." She said.

Emily smiled brightly at Lady Heather, she pushed her bangs out of her face "…hi…" she said, letting a joyful sigh escape her mouth.

Heather smiled as she hugged Emily tightly "It's good to see you…" she said.

Emily smiled "It's good to see you too…I'm sorry about Zoe." She said, pulling away from the hug.

"Thank you…" Heather said, pushing Emily's hair out of her face "You look so pretty with your hair pulled back!" she said.

Emily giggled "I look like a mess…" she said.

"And I wouldn't want you any other way!" Heather said, stroking Emily's hair.

This was weird, Heather was being motherly to Emily. It was almost as if losing her daughter, Lady Heather immediately attached herself to Emily and as close as she could be.

Emily smiled "So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see your father, but he's not here…" Heather said, taking her hand back.

Emily nodded "He's at the morgue…" she said.

Heather smiled "So I was told…how's Greg?" she asked.

"…he's alright, obnoxious…being married is so complicated, now I get why you and dad never marry…" Emily said.

Heather let a small smile slip from her lips "Yes, but you and Greg have potential…maybe for a good sitcom…" she said.

Emily chuckled for a moment before containing herself.

Heather sighed "Well, I have go. It was lovely to see you, and when you see your father, tell him to call me." She said, handing Emily a Ziploc bagged condom.

Emily looked at the swab, then at Heather "What is this?" she asked curiously.

"It's DNA of Jacob Wolfowitz…" she said.

Emily shook her head "…Heather, I can't…it's not processed…and…Jacob Wolfowitz is dead…has been for 2 days, this can't possibly be his DNA!" she said.

Heather shook her head "No…it was him." She insisted.

"…why do you think my dad's at the morgue…he's examining the body now…" Emily said.

Heather sighed "Just process it, please?" she asked.

Emily didn't want to budge, but it was Lady Heather "Fine, okay, I'll do it…but I have to get Grissom's sign off or I can't do anything with it!" she said.

"Do what you have to do!" Heather said, cupping Emily's cheek before leaving the DNA Lab.

Emily sighed, distancing herself from the bagged used condom from herself as she walked out of the lab.

"OUT OF THE WAY! Potentially valuable sperm walking through!" she yelled, having Warrick and Nick lean against the walls as they watched Emily walk by with the baggie far away from her.


	14. Nookie

Warrick and Greg stood in the middle of the strip club, Warrick looked at Greg, furious for what he told Grissom, he knew he was going to get back at Greg, but he didn't know how at that moment.

"Oh, come on, Rick, ain't no thing. We're working the case. Flash the badge, no cover charge…Get to see the ladies." Greg said, smiling brightly as he watched one of the girls danced.

Warrick scuffed "Boy, you better hope I don't tell Emily…she is an able-body girl, who wants you…and wants you to give it to her…don't be talking shit like that EVER again in front of me…or Nick and I will be burying your ass!" he said.

Greg nodded, not losing his smile.

Warrick sighed "Now, c'mon!" he said.

Greg had really irked Warrick as he passed Grissom in the hallway, Grissom smiled as he turned around and followed the CSI.

"So, how was the strip club?" Grissom asked.

Warrick huffed "Don't get me started…that son-in-law of yours is really thinning my patience!" he said.

Grissom smirked "I can think of a million ways for payback…"

Warrick shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, I know…but that's the difference between a juicy couple dispute…or Emily burying his ass in the backyard!" he said.

Grissom nodded "But it's always worth a shot!" he said.

Warrick smirked "Yeah, where's Nicky when you need him?" he said.

Grissom and Warrick walked into the DNA Lab as Emily waited for CODIS to throw a name out on the blood Nick had collected for his case.

Emily looked up to see the both of them "Hey, guys…what's up?" she asked.

Grissom sighed "…can we have a moment of your time?" he asked.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned at the two CSI's.

Warrick nodded "Yeah…it's just…it's about Greg." He said, smiling on the inside in this perfectly planned joke.

Emily nodded "Okay, what's up?" she asked.

Grissom and Warrick turned to each other before turning back to Emily and telling her everything about Greg's 'trip'.

Grissom caught up to Greg "I need to talk to you…" he said.

Greg looked at Grissom in shock "You heard about the strip club?" he asked.

"I hear about everything, Greg!" Grissom said, walking with Greg until Emily blocked Greg from moving anymore.

Emily scorned at Greg "As do I, Gregory!" she hissed.

Greg smiled at his wife "Hey, baby…" he said, reaching out to hug her but got a slap to the face instead.

"I heard about the strip club! What, am I not good enough for you anymore?" Emily asked, spatting at her husband while Grissom watched everything unfold.

Greg pleaded "Baby—" he reached out to Emily.

"Don't 'baby' me…in fact, don't touch me!" she hissed, pushing his hands away "We need to talk…now!" she said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him to the locker room, where she shut the door behind her.

Warrick and Grissom pressed their ears against the door to hear the conversation that was going on between Emily and Greg.

Emily was furious as she hissed at him "What, am I boring you, Greg? Now that I married you, huh…is that it?" she asked.

Greg shook his head "Emily, baby…no…that's not what happened!" he pleaded.

"Then tell me…what happened…and what were you doing at a strip club?" Emily asked, crossing her arms and getting defensive.

Greg sighed "I went to the strip club with Warrick-"

"Oh, so Warrick's in on this too?" Emily asked.

Greg groaned "Let-me…finish! Warrick and I went to the strip club to interview a stripper…it was for the case…and I admit, yes, I took a peek…but, Emily, I love you more than anything…no half naked hoe is gonna change that…" he said.

Warrick and Grissom smirked as they listened in some more, Nick then joining in on the listening after being caught up to speed with the situation.

Like Nick Stokes was going to miss the opportunity to witness an ass whooping from Emily, to Greg.

Emily sighed "Either you're lying…or Warrick and my dad are in some serious shit." She said.

Greg smiled "…Warrick and dad are in some serious shit!" he said.

"I love you…" Greg went on to say, pinning Emily up against the door "So, are we up for some Nookie tonight?" he asked.

Emily slapped Greg again, now furious and upset once again as she shook her head "No nookie…ever!" she said, opening the locker room door to see Grissom, Nick, and Warrick staring at them.

"You two," Emily pointed to Warrick and Grissom "Are in such a fucking deep hole right now…" she said, walking out of the locker room and back to the lab.

Greg followed suite, staring at Warrick and Grissom "You guys are both assholes…" he said, the red mark from Emily's slap was still on his face as he walked away.

Grissom and Warrick started laughing, Nick just crossed his arms and shook his head "I can see it now, Reason for Dissolution of Marriage: Gil Grissom." He said.

Warrick continued to laugh "…we couldn't resist!" he said, trying to control himself with Grissom began to regain himself in front of Nick.

Nick just shook his head "…don't be so mean…this is Emily's marriage…not some case! Because if either of you make this marriage fail, you have to live with it for the rest of your life!" he said, before walking away.

Grissom nor Warrick could understand why Nick was so uptight about Greg and Emily's marriage when he was listening in to the conversation himself…hypocrite!

"Maybe he's right…" Warrick said, looking at Grissom.

Grissom nodded "Yeah…but I just couldn't help myself…" he said, smiling brightly as he walked away from Warrick.

It was 6 in the morning when Greg got back to the apartment, Emily was home and had been asleep for hours.

Greg undressed and hopped into bed with his wife, who was sound asleep even at 6 in the morning.

Emily was still furious with Greg, he could feel it in the room as he tried to fall asleep, but it was going to be a long 2 hours until Emily woke up.


	15. Eggs and Diners

Greg laid in bed and waited for Emily to wake up, he never thought he would ever have a fight like that with Emily, and with so many people 'in' on the why.

Emily turned in her sleep for a moment before slowly opening her eyes, she just glared at the brown eyes that blocked her view from the window.

"What, Greg?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Greg sighed "I'm sorry…I know this whole thing with the strip club is serious to you. But I swear, that it was official CSI business." He said, stroking her hair.

Emily stretched as she looked at Greg "…then why did Warrick and my dad say otherwise?" she asked.

"Because…I kind of put Warrick on Grissom's bad side, and Warrick and Grissom think it's funny to watch you turn on me…" Greg explained.

Emily sighed "Well, it worked…" she said.

Greg nodded "Yeah, baby…it did…" he said, kissing her cheek.

The silence filled the room quickly as Greg and Emily looked into each other's eyes, Greg cleared his throat "So…how about some nookie?" he asked.

"Oh, god!" Emily said, giggling as the threw Greg off of the bed.

Emily scooted over on the booth to let Greg sit next to her along with Sara in across from her at the diner.

They both looked tired, Emily was thankful she ordered everyone coffee.

"Aww, thanks baby…" he said, kissing her for a moment, trying not to make an awkward moment with Sara in front of them.

Greg stroked her hair "Are you enjoying your day off?" he asked.

"I am…" Emily said, smiling as she kissed Greg again.

Sara smiled "You two are so cute…sometimes, I wanna choke myself from how cute…" she said.

Emily and Greg looked at Sara concerned, thinking she was insulting them.

"Oh, no…I meant that as a serious sincere compliment…" Sara said, back tracking her words.

Emily continued to stare at Sara "Okay, sounds like somebody needs some coffee…and a good breakfast!" she said.

Sara smiled "So, day off, huh?" she asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah…first day off in like two weeks." She said.

"It's like you live in the lab…" Sara said.

Emily nodded "Yep, I eat, sleep, drink, fuck…at that lab." She said.

Sara looked up at Emily, not understanding Emily's last word from the apparent joke she was telling.

"Where do you think Greg and I first did it?" Emily asked.

Sara looked at Greg, who gave her a big grin, she shook from the thought "Just don't tell me where…" she said, making her coffee.

Greg began to look at the menu "That scene took forever!" he complained.

Sara nodded "You're telling me…it's gonna take us weeks to get through everything…" she said, looking through the menu.

Emily smiled "Well, what happened?" she asked.

Greg looked up at Emily "A big shot lawyer got taken out at her son's wedding…" he said.

"That's epic…but kind of sad…Epically Sad!" Emily said, putting the menu down, and shrugged her shoulders.

Greg held Emily's hand as the three of them sat in the booth, reading the menus until they ordered.

Nick showed up a little after everyone got their food "…smells like bacon in here, slide over…that scene took forever, we were like there for like, what, nine hours?" he said.

Sara didn't look up from her breakfast "Eleven."

Greg nodded "A dead lawyer and two hundred witnesses…it's gonna take awhile!"

Nick nodded "Yeah, come for a wedding, stay for a funereal. Hey-why do you always eat here?" he asked.

"It's tradition!" Greg said.

Sara smirked "Ahh, tradition, like becoming a property exchange between your father and your husband!" she said.

Emily gasped "Sara, I'm sitting right here!" she remarked, Greg just smiled as Emily glared at Sara.

Nick shook his head "NO, that's not what a wedding is. It's a public declaration of love!" he said, smiling at Emily.

"Thank you, Nicky!" Emily said, smiling.

Greg smiled "I'm with Vince Vaughn on this one. Dozens of horny, single women with access to an open bar and coupling on their mind." He said, smiling as he took another bite of eating.

Sara and Nick turned to Emily whose bright smile took a worse for a grim look of silent anger, Nick tried to hide his giggles as Emily began to give Greg the 'evil stare of death' as Nick and Warrick called it.

Greg turned to his wife, knowing his chances of getting 'nookie' when he got home was slipping from his young man hands.

"I'm just saying! I love you…" he said, kissing Emily for a moment.

Sara chuckled as she looked at Greg "Wow, Greg…you're the only man I know who talks like that in front of his wife."

Emily shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, well…the more stupid he talks, the less baby making he gets…" she said, turning to Greg.

Greg's face turned sad as he nodded "I deserve that." He admitted.

Nick smiled "Just remember…everything you say and do that negatively impacts your marriage…Grissom can double it!" he said, pointing to Greg.

Greg smirked "I think he's out of pranks…he hasn't pulled one in a while…" he said.

Sara and Nick laughed, before turning to the TV to watch the news report of the crime scene the three CSI's had just left.

"The balls on these guys—taking her out on her sons wedding day!" Greg said.

Nick scuffed "Pass the cream, will you?" he asked.

Emily passed the cream "And I thought my wedding was bad…" she said.

Greg absently began to look out the window, enjoying the scenery when he realizes something very vital is missing.

"Dude, where's your car?" he asked.

Emily looked out the window, not seeing Nick's car "Yeah, where'd it go?" she asked.

Nick pointed to his car "I parked right…" he trailed off as he noticed his car was missing.

Sara and Nick look at each other, realizing what just happened. Nick's car had just been stolen.

"…this is bad…" Emily muttered, looking out the window.


	16. The Toast

Greg walked into the lab, Emily was by herself in the DNA lab working on a Day Shift case as he stopped at stared at her.

Emily looked up from the microscope and smiled "What's up?" she asked.

"I'm about to lose my mind…and I thought I would just come by and say…hi…" he smiled, looking around the lab.

Emily smiled "So, what has Grissom got you guys doing?" she asked.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "Listing everything we lost…I can't believe you had to come in on your day off!" he said, scuffing a little.

Emily sighed "Well, think of it this way, every time you screw up, Grissom screws with you…but when Grissom screws up, I pay for it…" she said.

"Wow, Ecklie is such a dick!" Greg said.

Emily let out a small laugh before going back to working on the evidence, Greg watched her work for a moment before leaning into the counter she was working at.

"You know, I've been thinking…maybe we should get our own place." Greg insisted.

Emily looked up from her work "Are we gonna talk about this right now?" she asked.

Greg shook his head "Not if you don't want to…but I'd rather talk about it than list everything I lost at an important murder scene." He said.

Emily nodded "Gottcha…but, where would we move? I mean, I like the apartment, it works…"

"No." Greg said.

Emily looked up at Greg surprised "What do you mean 'no'…?" she asked.

"Well, at some point there won't be just two of us…" Greg said, implying their future.

Emily glared at Greg "Do you have a bun in the oven, Greg? Cause I don't… and nor will I ever!" she said, looking down the microscope.

Greg scuffed "Emily, don't talk like that! We've been through this…" he said.

"I know, Greg…it's just, one in a million is a BIG chance…like, very big. And even if we coordinated our sex life we'd still have a small chance of me procreating…" Emily said, looking up from the scope.

Greg sighed "Just…think about it…" he said, before walking out of the lab.

Emily watched Greg leave the lab, she took in a deep breathe as she took a DNA sample and put it through a computer system, just as Ecklie walked in.

"…so, is that One in a Million chance a genetic thing, or did Aaron Johnson cause that?" Ecklie asked.

Emily looked at Ecklie surprised "Did you hear that whole conversation?" she asked.

Ecklie nodded "Yeah, and I don't punish Grissom through you…despite what you might want to believe!" he said.

"Yes, sir…" Emily said, pulling out the results coming out of the printer "Here are those results…" she said, turning away from Ecklie.

Everyone sat around the Wedding DVD, including Emily as they watched Diane Chase's toast.

As they watched the speech, Sara and Emily turned into gossipy teenagers as they giggled and gaped with their mouths open as the speech went on.

"Justifiable Homicide?" Catherine asked.

Sara just tried to keep it together as turned to Emily who crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Yeah, my wedding's got nothing on this!" Emily said as the speech ended.

Catherine smiled "Your wedding was beautiful, Emily…" she said, taking the DVD back to the menu page.

Henry, Nick, Sara, and Emily were in the Toxicology lab, discussing Mr. Chase's BAC, and figuring out that he was so intoxicated he couldn't have killed his ex-wife.

"Speaking of downers, Ms. Chase liked her diazepam. Blood levels were somewhere between therapeutic and toxic…" Henry said, then discussing the victim's tox screening.

Nick shook his head "That…weird, Brass said Mr. Chase told him that Diane was very anti-psychopharmaceuticals." He said.

Henry sighed "As a toxicology tech, I'd say often those who adamantly oppose the d-train are its most frequent passengers. But, since she is deceased, I was able to get her medical records. No diazepam scrip." He said.

"So she got high on somebody else's pills?" Emily asked.

Nick nodded "That explains Mindy's account of her behavior. And the toast." He said.

Sara shook her head "Still doesn't explain how she was conked off, tied to a bumper!" she argued.

"True." Emily muttered.

Greg walked in, smiling brightly as he looked at the four people in the Toxicology Lab "I think I know what happened…"

As Greg told his story, Sara and Emily rolled their eyes as he began once again, a stupid young man, with his detective noir film narration.

Emily shake her head "I give up…" she said, walking out of the lab.

Nick and Sara watched her leave, before turning back to Greg "…you are just pressing every one of her buttons today, aren't you?" Nick asked.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "What can I say? My pleasure is her pain…" he said.

"But anyway…" Greg said, continuing on with his story "But, what if, high as a kite on a slipped mickey, she slips- and BAM! - Straight to the back of the skull. The arrow  
was four-sided. It would leave a diamond-shaped wound." He said, finishing his story.

After the three of them examined the pictures, Nick nodded "Narrows the field of

suspects down to someone who had access to that suite." He said.

Sara nodded in agreement as she took another look at the pictures, Nick looked up at Greg "And where is the statue?" he asked.

"In your car!" Greg said, smiling sarcastically as he glared at Nick.

Nick sighed "Ah!" he said.

Catherine and Emily laughed as Nick saw his car being driven into the garage, Brass patted Nick's shoulder.

"Hey, look, they fixed it!" Emily said, laughing some more.

Nick shook his head, groaning as he tried to deny what he was looking at "Oh, oh no. That's not funny!" he said.

Catherine smiled, crossing her arms "Oh, it's a little funny!" she admitted.

Emily shook her head "No, it's fucking hilarious!" she said, not caring about her language, as Brass got another laugh out of him.


	17. Rough and Nasty Greg

Greg, Warrick, and Nick were sitting in the conference room, Greg was thinking to himself of how to get Emily to not be so pissed at him.

He already had two strikes, one more and he was on the couch for the rest of the week.

"…he's got that look in his eyes!" Nick said, turning to Warrick.

Warrick looked at Greg "Greggo…focus!" he said.

Greg looked up at Nick and Warrick who smirked at him "What's up?" he asked them.

Nick and Warrick sat on the couch next to Greg, thinking to each other while Greg just looked at them concerned.

"…you gotta rough her up…" Nick said.

Greg gasped "What, like hit her? I can't hit Emily…because not only would Grissom beat me to death, you two would shank me…" he said.

Nick shook his head "No…like…in the bedroom!"

"Become the Dominate one, we know you're the…submissive." Warrick said, patting his back.

Greg thought about it for a moment "…okay…so you think I need to spice things up in the bedroom with Emily by becoming controlling, rough, nasty Greg?" he asked.

Nick nodded "Yeah, and before you know it…she's begging you for more!" he said, getting up from the couch.

"Oh, Greg…your studly man!" Warrick said, in a girly voice.

Nick laughed "Oh, Greg…don't stop! You're an animal! GRR!" he said in a girly voice.

Greg blushed as he tried to keep in a smile.

"OH, GREGGY-POO!" Warrick and Nick screamed in unison in their girly voice just as Grissom walked into the conference room.

Nick and Warrick stopped with the 'pillow talk' as Grissom looked at the both of them, then looked down at Greg who just shrugged his shoulders at him.

Grissom sighed heavily before turning around and leaving the conference room.

Nick and Warrick laughed at each other while Greg looked at his watch "Well, Emily's about to get off her shift, I better go say bye." He said, getting up from the couch.

"No, don't say goodbye…tease her!" Warrick said.

Nick nodded "Yeah…give her a taste of the animal in you!" he said.

Greg rolled his eyes, leaving the conference room and walking towards Emily, but he began to think about Nick and Warrick's suggestions.

Emily was walking out of the DNA Lab when Greg caught up to her, she smiled at her husband as he just stared at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking her arm.

Greg slowly pushed Emily against the wall, passionately kissing her, in front of the entire Lab, he didn't care who was looking.

Emily wasn't sure whether to push Greg away or pull him closer, before he pulled away from the kiss himself, brushing his lips against her neck before biting it.

"Greg!" Emily muttered, the pain from his bite made her twitch as he let go and moved his lips to her ear.

Greg kissed her ear lobe "When I get home, you're mine!" he whispered to her, kissing her cheek then walking away.

Emily was confused and lost as she looked up to see Henry staring at her with a shocked look on his face.

Henry pointed to the direction Greg went in, Emily shrugged her shoulders as she walked into the Toxicology lab.

"Am I bleeding?" she asked, showing Henry the wound.

Henry shook his head "Nope, but Greg sure did leave a good impression on your neck…I'm sorry that I witnessed that." He said.

Emily sighed "Yeah, me too." She admitted.

"What did he tell you…if I may ask?" Henry asked, blushing as he looked down at his computer.

Emily smiled "That…when he got home, I was his…" she said, a little embarrassed.

Henry giggled "I guess Greg is the master of all things awkward!" he said.

"You should have seen him when he was in the lab!" she laughed, leaning against the door frame.

Henry smiled "What was he like?" he asked.

Emily smiled "Just like you…dorky…and hilarious and a good person to talk to…" she said.

"You think I'll end up with a girl like you?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "Maybe." She said, walking out of the Toxicology Lab.

It was 9:15 A.M. exactly when Greg walked into the apartment, Emily was getting ready for work when Greg hissed at her.

Emily turned to him "What has gotten into you?" she asked.

Greg pushed Emily into the bed, she was in her work clothes, but Greg was going to fix that in a heartbeat.

He stripped off her jeans and kissed her roughly as he took off his jacket, Emily giggled at him "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm making love to you…" he said, letting his hands roughly got up her leg.

Emily groaned "Not now, Greg…I have to go to work…" she said.

Greg slid off her panties "You can spare an hour…" he said, ramming his long fingers inside of her.

Emily gasped "GREG!" she yelled, holding onto her husband.

Her moans got him excited as he began to unbutton his pants and pushed them onto the floor, along with his boxers.

Emily grabbed her husband towards her, she was gaining dominance but Greg made sure he was in total control he pinned her hands onto the mattress.

Greg smirked "You're mine…" he whispered to her, teasing her playfully as his fingers stroked her clit.

"oh God, Greg…oh…Greg!" she moaned, pushing her head into the sheets.

Emily moaned, pleading with Greg who ignored her every request. She pulled on Greg's t-shirt as he pulled it over his head.

Greg looked at Emily as his fingers exited her, she whined from the absence of pleasure as Greg looked up at her, wrapping them around the sheets.

Emily moaned "Greg, please…" she begged, his lips on her hot and ready skin.

"Please, what…baby?" he asked, pressing his erection against her thigh, Emily's toes curled in as she wrapped her leg around him.

Emily leans her head against the pillow "Fuck me, Greg…" she pleaded.

Greg smiled as he pushed Emily's bangs away from her face, getting one good look at her before ramming himself inside of her.

Emily screamed with pleasure as she grabbed a fist full of Greg's hair, which turned him on even more as he kept thrusting in and out of his wife.

Greg watched Emily's face, her eyes closed as she was at the mercy of Greg. Yes, finally, Greg Sanders was in control of the situation, and Emily loved it.

"GREGGY-POO!" Emily screamed, tightening her grasp on Greg's hair.

Greg continued to thrust as he bit into her neck, right where he did when he teased her back at the lab, causing Emily to moan loudly.

Emily held onto her husband tightly as Greg kept going harder and rougher with her as he picked Emily up and threw her against the bed post and continued thrusting into her.

"GREG!" Emily screamed, letting her other leg wrap around him as he kept going.

Emily's lower back kept jamming into the head board as Greg finally felt Emily's walls tighten around him.

Her head leaned back into the wall as he continued to thrust faster and harder while Greg began to feel himself cum.

Emily moaned loudly as Greg's seeds exploded inside of her, holding on tightly to Greg's neck as he kept thrusting.

Greg was beginning to lose power as he began to progressively slow down, letting Emily be able to catch her breathe.

"Oh, Greg…" she muttered as Greg let Emily fall off the head board and back into the sheets where he followed her, covering them both up with the sheets.

Greg and Emily looked at each other as they tried to catch their breathe when Greg smiled and kissed her sweetly for the first time that morning.

"I love you…" Greg whispered to her, cuddling close with his wife.

Emily sighed as she slowly climbed on top of Greg, Greg grabbed a hold of her hips and smiled at her.

"One quickie, then I have to go to work…" she muttered, slowly positioning herself on top of Greg, who moaned loudly as his grip of her hips got tighter.


	18. Surprise

Grissom walked into Desert Palms Hospital, Greg and Emily sat quietly together, holding each others hands, Greg let go of Emily's hand and stood up, looking at Grissom.

"Where's McKeen?" Grissom asked.

Greg put his hands in his pockets "I sent him home…" he said.

Grissom looked at Greg in shock just when Greg began to shake his head "Just kidding, he went to get something to eat…Brass just went into surgery." He said.

Greg and Grissom looked around as Officer waited around for Brass, Greg sighed as he looked back at Grissom "You two have known each other for a long time." Greg said.

Grissom nodded "We've worked together ever since he came from New Jersey."

Greg nodded, his hands still in his pockets "Just between you and me, does he always wear a suit? Like when you guys go to dinner, the movies or whatever it is you do when you hang out. 'Cause I got to tell you, thought of him in a sweater kind of freaks me out." He asked.

Emily let a smile escape her lips as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

Grissom shook his head "We don't "hang out," Greg."

Emily began to hear yelling around the corner as she looked around it in her chair, a young woman was yelling at the nurse, she got up from her seat just as Grissom touched her back, motioning her to stay.

Greg and Emily watched from around the corner as Grissom confronted the young woman, things got ugly, seeing as how she was in fact Brass's daughter.

Emily sighed as she sat back down in her seat, Greg turned to his wife and smiled "You're not gonna get in on that?" he asked.

"And have Brass turn on me, hell no…" Emily muttered, letting her head rest on the wall.

It was Greg's first Court Hearing, his suit was nice and neat as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Greg said, turning to Emily as she got ready for work.

Emily smiled as she walked towards Greg, adjusting his tie some more "You look fine…" she said, assuring her husband.

Greg kissed Emily "I'm so excited…but nervous at the same time…" he said, turning back to the mirror, looking himself over and over again.

Emily sighed "Umm, Greg?" she asked.

Greg turned to Emily and smiled at her "Yeah, baby?" he asked.

Emily didn't know how to tell Greg, it was great news, but emotions were already high from Greg's court appearance, she took in a deep breathe.

"I went to the doctor yesterday…" Emily said, sitting on the bed.

Greg smiled "Oh, you finally got those flu symptoms checked out?" he asked, walking over to her.

Emily nodded "Yeah, except…it's not the flu…" she said.

Greg cocked an eye brow "Really? Then what is it?" he asked.

Emily smiled for a moment, getting off of the bed and messing with Greg's tie some more as she took in another deep breathe, she looked in Greg's deep brown eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"I'm pregnant…" she said, happy and nervous at the same time.

Greg just looked at Emily, he didn't know what to say to his wife as he looked at her surprised "Are you serious?" he asked, smiling brightly.

Emily nodded "Yeah…I'm 3 months…and a day…" she said, giggling at Greg who held onto his wife tightly, giving her a hug.

"Oh my god…so we're gonna be parents?" Greg asked, getting more excited by the second.

Emily nodded "Yeah, we're gonna be parents….BUT we can't tell anybody…not yet! I wanna bask in this moment with you, and you alone…just for awhile!" she said.

Greg's smile got brighter as he took his wife's hands "I love you!" he said, kissing her cheek.

Emily giggled "I love you too…" she said, taking a glimpse at her watch, then gasped "Oh, jeeze! I'm gonna be late…I'll see you tonight!" she said, giving Greg one last kiss before leaving.

Greg stood alone in the apartment, grinning from ear to ear as he began to jump up and down in joy, doing his own victory dance.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked, looked up at Emily, who was working overtime helping Catherine with a case.

Emily nodded "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? Cause you've been smiling all day…non-stop!" Catherine asked, looking down at the shoe impressions on the clothing.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "It's just a good day, beautiful weather, loving husband…great job! Life is perfect today!" she said.

Catherine looked at Emily concerned "Okay, whatever you say!" she said.

Emily sighed "So, you're sure that besides the people who thrashed them…these victims have nothing in common?" she asked, looking for shoe impressions on a pair of pants.

Catherine nodded "Yeah…for now." She said.

Greg walked through the door, modeling in his suit as Catherine smiled "Well, alright slick…what's with the suit?" she asked.

Emily cat whistled as Greg walked into the room, looking at the both of them "Today, was my first Jury Trial!" he said.

Catherine smirked "Today ended…an hour and a half ago…" she said.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "Maybe I just don't want the day to end!"

"Well, if that's the case why don't you help to end my day quicker and help me isolate shoe trends!" she said, tossing Greg a sticker patch.

Greg looked at Emily and smirked "What are you still doing here," he said, kissing her cheek then whispering the word 'mom' into her ear.

Emily giggled "Trying to help Catherine, but apparently I suck at it…" she said.

Catherine watched the both of them for a moment before clearing her throat "What's going on with you two? She can't stop smiling, and you're holding onto her like if you let go she'll float away! What's going on?" she asked.

Emily and Greg looked at Catherine surprised, Emily shook her head "Nothing, Catherine…is there something going on with you?" she asked.

Catherine sighed "I'm sorry…maybe I don't see enough of you two together…" she said.

"…SO, how did you don on the stand?" Catherine asked.

Greg grabbed latex gloves and began to examine the pants with the small and tiny Emily in front of him.

"So good…that the prosecutor took me to dinner!" he said, smiling brightly.

Emily stopped what she was doing and looked up at Greg "Female?" she asked, trying not to get jealous.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "She was icing! I was just happy to see a case from the crime scene…to the court room!" he said before kissing Emily on the forehead.

Emily took in a deep breathe and turned back around, looking at the evidence in front of her as Greg went onto talking about how he 'frank'n'burried' the guy, and how badass it was.

Catherine nodded "How many shoe trends you got down there, Greg?" she asked.

Greg looked up "Five!" he said, walking over to Catherine, examining the shirt she was working on.

Emily was processing the shoe trends on the pants as Greg and Catherine talked.

"Y'know, the first victim was Hispanic, the other was Jewish…maybe it was a hate crime?" Catherine asked, turning to Greg.

Greg picked up an evidence picture of the first victim "It sure looks like hate to me…" he said.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders "Well, in the meantime, take your precious wife home…" she said, taking the picture away from Greg's hands.

Greg said "Alright, so I'll see you later then?" he asked, walking out of the lab with Emily in his arms.

"I guess…" Catherine said, watching the two love birds stroll out of the room "Ahh, those two…" she muttered to herself smiling.


	19. Fannysmackin'

Greg and Emily walked down the lab hall, hand in hand when Greg high-fived another night shifter and smiled brightly.

Emily looked at him in awe "Wow, you just get cockier ever second!" Emily said.

Greg stopped and looked at her "Well, I'd like to be cockier somewhere else if you know what I'm saying-"

Emily gasped "GREG SANDERS!" she said, slightly slapping him across the face "You can't talk to me like…I'm about to become the mother of your miracle child!" she said.

Greg smiled "And that's why I love you extra extra much!" he said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"GREG…" Grissom yelled from down the hall, Emily and Greg both walked towards Grissom as he looked down at his clipboard.

Grissom looked up at Greg "Lose the money suit, you've got a scene! Liquor Store robbery, here's the address." He said, handing Greg the address.

"Related to the earlier 4-15's?" Greg asked, nodding at Grissom.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders "Could be…Sophia's got one of the suspects sweaters, I need you to seal it and bring it back here along with anything else you can find!" he then turned to Emily.

"What are you still doing here, I thought you left at 5!" Grissom asked Emily.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "Overtime, helping Catherine with the first victim's clothes, I'm just leaving…" she said.

Grissom nodded.

"Who's my wingman?" Greg asked.

Grissom shook his head "You don't need a wingman Greg, you're a big boy…"

Greg smirked as Grissom walked away "Primary, nice!" he said, turning to Emily who sighed heavily.

"Congrats…" Emily said sarcastically.

Greg moaned "Oh, baby…go home, get some sleep…don't wait up for me!" he said, kissing his wife before walking away.

Grissom walked with Emily to her car "…what's up with you and Greg?" he asked.

Emily huffed "Nothing is going on…why does everybody think something's up?" she asked.

"Because the PDA is through the rough, Greg can't keep his hands off of you, and you just can't seem to stop smiling…I haven't seen you smile so much since you were 14…and that's a long time, Emily!" Grissom said, reaching Emily's car with her.

Emily sighed, she shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her car keys from her bag and looked at her father "It's…I can't explain it right now…" Emily said.

Grissom wasn't buying her 'no answer' policy, he stared at his daughter as she unlocked her car door.

Emily sighed "I'll tell you…just, not right now…" she said, opening her car door "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Grissom nodded "Yeah, sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow!" he said, shutting her car door for her.

Grissom got a call from the PD just hours later, the beating sessions were still going strong as he answered the bad news phone call.

"…is he alright?" Grissom asked, taking off his glasses.

Grissom looked around the room as he heard the news that Greg Sanders had become a victim of the beatings, he didn't know how he was going to tell Emily.

"Alright, thank you…" he said, hanging up the phone, the sad look on Gil Grissom's face distracted Catherine as she walked in.

Catherine walked closer to Grissom "Are you alright?" she asked.

Grissom sighed as he shook his head "I have to go see Emily…" he said, standing up from his chair.

"Is she okay?" Catherine asked.

Grissom nodded "Emily's fine…it's Greg…" he said.

Catherine's adrenaline began to pump as she worried about young Greg Sanders "Is he okay?" she asked.

"Greg fell victim to the mob's attacks…and I have to tell Emily…" he said, grabbing his jacket.

Catherine looked at Grissom "Should I come with you?" she asked.

Grissom shook his head "Just hold down the lab until I get back…" he said, walking out of his office.

Grissom knocked on the Sanders' front door of their apartment, Emily opened the door and looked at her clock "What are you doing here?" she asked, the bags on her eyes made it so much harder for Grissom to tell her.

He didn't say anything as Emily got a better look at him "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"…can I come in?" he whispered softly to her.

Emily nodded as she let Grissom in her apartment.

"Is he okay?" Emily asked, sobbing uncontrollably as Grissom held her close.

Grissom didn't know what to say as he held his daughter close "I don't know yet, sweetie…I really don't." he admitted to her, handing Emily another tissue as she sobbed.

Emily looked up at Grissom and tried to contain herself "Am I gonna be able to see him?" she asked.

"Of course…just…not right now, okay?" he said, holding tightly to Emily as she continued to cry.

"Does Emily know?" Sara asked, walking with Sophia towards Greg in the alley.

Riley nodded "Yeah, Grissom's with her, said he'll meet us at the hospital!" Sophia said.

"Why isn't there a medic on Greg?" Sara asked.

Sophia nodded "He's been stabilized, Sara, he's going to be okay…" she said, letting Sara kneel down with Greg to give him some company.

Grissom spoke with Ecklie on the phone as Emily slept, he watched her periodically as he listened to Ecklie talk.

"I know, Ecklie…but she's his wife…" Grissom said.

Ecklie sighed on the other end of the phone "Do what you gotta do, Gil…" he said, before hanging up the phone.

Just then, his cell phone went off again, it was Sara.

"Grissom," he said, walking away from the bedroom.

Sara sighed "Hey, Greg just got sent on his way to Desert Palms…how's she holding up?" she asked.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders "She's asleep…finally…after a good two hours of crying and worrying…we'll have to catch up later." He said.

Sara nodded "Alright, Greg asked me to pass along message to Emily." She said.

"Lemme guess…'I love you'?" he said, with a soft smile.

Sara smirked "So predictable, but sincere…" she said before hanging up the phone.

Grissom sighed as he finally hung up his phone and sat on the couch, watching Emily sleep in the next room, silently.


	20. Fate

Grissom walked into Greg's hospital room, he was in worse shape than he thought as he moved closer to the bed "Greg?" he asked.

Greg opened his one eye and sighed "Grissom," he said, surprised to see his boss/father-in-law entering his room.

"Just another day at the office?" he asked, feeling guilty as he looked at Greg.

Greg sighed "Well, at least I can see now…does Emily know?" he asked.

Grissom nodded "Yes, Emily knows, she's out in the waiting room." He said.

Greg nodded slowly "…I don't want her to see me, not like this." He said "…it could ruin everything…" he said.

"What do you mean ruin everything?" Grissom asked, cocking an eye brow.

Greg took a couple of breathes as he looked at Grissom "…she's pregnant, Gil…"

Grissom didn't know what to say as he looked at Greg, who took another deep breathe "…found out yesterday, promised me to not tell anybody, but…I don't want her to lose this one…" he said.

"I'll take care of her…" Grissom assured Greg.

Greg looked at Grissom "…you better…" he muttered.

Emily stood up from her chair, watching Grissom walk towards her, Emily grabbed her father's arm and looked at him.

"He's okay, he's talking…" Grissom assured her.

Emily began to cry as she looked at her father, Grissom looked at his daughter as he sat her down "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" he asked.

Grissom and Emily shared a glance as she wiped away her tears "He told you?" he asked.

"Yes." Grissom whispered.

Emily sighed "Well, because I wanted it to be our moment, our little secret…and then this happens, and I forget about it." She said.

Grissom held his daughter "The feelings about him not wanting you to see him like that…were mutual…" he said.

Emily cried as Grissom held her tightly, he took in a deep breathe as he looked at Emily "Have you called his parents?" Grissom asked.

"No, but I'll go do that right now…" she said, grabbing her cell phone and walked out of the waiting room.

Grissom watched his daughter for a moment before following her outside of the hospital.

It was a surprise to see Emily in the lab for everybody, she kept to herself as she worked on mixing solutions, even though she knew all eyes were on her.

Nick walked into the lab with evidence for Emily to process, he looked at Emily to be reminded of a similar memory.

"Y'know, Greg had the same look on his face when you were attacked my Paul Millander, he just had this face of pure horror." Nick said.

Emily looked up at Nick "Thanks." She said.

Nick sighed, he just stared at Emily as she moved around the lab quietly before he pulled her away from her work and hugged her.

Emily hugged him back as she took in the moment "…did you also hug Greg when I was in the hospital?" she asked.

"God, no…" Nick said, pulling away from Emily, making her laugh for a second.

Nick smiled brightly "See…I made it all better…" he said, trailing off "But not as better as it could be…" he said.

Emily smiled "Get back to work" she said, turning away from Nick.

Nick smiled as he patted Emily's back before leaving the lab.

Greg awoke from a nap and turned to see that Emily was sitting next to hi, just watching him relax.

"What are you doing here?" Greg muttered to Emily.

Emily smiled "Watching you…" she whispered to Greg, who began to reach for her hand.

Greg grabbed Emily's hand as she got closer to him, and he wasn't going to let her go.

"I love you…" Greg muttered to her.

Emily nodded "I love you, too…" she said, beginning to get choked up as she looked at Greg.

Greg rubbed her hand "Don't cry, baby…I'm okay!" he whispered to his wife.

Emily nodded "I know, I just don't understand why someone would wanna do this to you, or anybody!" she said.

Greg nodded "Emily, it doesn't matter…what matters what right is that you're pregnant, and everyone is happy…" he said.

Emily scuffed as she began to laugh "Oh, and Grissom just couldn't keep his lips sealed about my pregnancy…"

"Did he really?" Greg said, letting a smile escape his lips as he looked at his wife.

Emily nodded "YES…and now everybody knows…but they're waiting to be excited about it until you get back on your feet!" she said.

Greg smiled, playing with Emily's hand "So now can we get our own place?" he asked.

Emily laughed as she looked at Greg "Lets get you out of the hospital, then we can start looking around…" she said.

Emily and Greg sat on the bed, Greg was finally moving around and sitting up on his own as he ate.

Greg watched ahead as a nurse checked on the kid he hit, Demetrius James.

Emily strokes his hand "Remember that he was the one who attacked all those people…" he told him softly.

Greg turned to Emily and smiled at her, he looked at his plain meal and turned back to Emily "You want some of my Mashed Potatoes?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "No, I'm kind of getting nauseated…" she said, kissing his cheek "But thank you," she said.

A man rolled into the room as he looked at Greg "There he is!" Stanley Tanner said, smiling at Greg.

Greg stood up to greet Stanley, Emily just smiled as she stood up with him.

"Mr. Sanders, " Stanley said.

Greg nodded "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

Stanley smirked at Greg "Better than dead!" he remarked "Get me over there Lizzy, let me shake his man's hand!" he said.

Greg and Stanley exchanged a handshake "Thank you," Stanley said.

"You're welcome" Greg said.

Stanley turned to Emily and smiled "He's a good man!" he said.

Emily nodded "I know,?" she said, turning to Greg.

Stanley turned back to Greg "You better take care of her…after she's done taking care of you!" he said.

Greg smiled "Yes, sir…" he said.

Stanley smiled "Home, Elizabeth…" he told his nurse.

The room was just with Emily and Greg again, Greg turned back to the window where fate had just changed.

Demetrius James was dead.


	21. Be Civil

Emily sat right behind Greg at the inquest, she honestly didn't want to be there but then again neither did Greg.

The mother of Demetrius James kept eyeing Greg throughout the inquest, Emily would occasionally turn across the way to look at her, avoiding a glance from her as well.

Greg avoided glares from everybody, he just wished he could hide under the table and stay there until the entire ordeal was finished with.

The inquest was long and messy, Emily just watched Greg taking beating after emotional beating during the entire time, and it began to take toll on her.

Emily's four month old stomach was causing more eerie eyes as she held to it tightly as she began to feel something. They were sharp pains, she wasn't sure if they were contractions or something else as she sat there quietly, holding onto her stomach calmly.

Sophia had taken the stand, explaining the events of that night. Emily was beginning to lose all control of the pain in her stomach as she began to take in deep breathes.

During the first break, Emily was trying to contain herself around Sophia and Greg as they talked to each other, about Greg's guilt and every time another alleged contraction came along Greg would get a tight squeeze from Emily.

Greg finally turned to Emily "Are you okay?" he asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah…I have to go to the bathroom…" she said, letting go of Greg's hand and walking to the bathroom.

The bathroom was crowded as Emily tried to contain herself, all the pain she was feeling was like a period from hell. She pulled out her cell phone and texted for Nick, then waited for his response.

Emily watched all the women walk in and out of the bathroom as Emily leaned against the wall and waited for Nick to respond to her text message.

That is, until Ms. James walked into the bathroom and noticed Emily breathing heavily against the wall next to the door.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Emily nodded at Ms. James "Yes, I'm fine…" she said.

Ms. James looked at Emily "Are you sure?" she asked.

Emily nodded again "Yes, it's just me getting used to the back pain…" she lied, terribly.

Ms. James smiled "How far along are you?" she asked.

"Four and a half months…" Emily said.

Ms. James nodded "Ahh, is this your first child?" she asked.

Emily nodded "Yes. My husband and I are very lucky since I had a hard time conceiving…" she said, trying to start a conversation, to get her mind off of the pain.

Ms. James nodded as she stuck out her hand "…Marla James…" she said.

Emily stared at Ms. James hand before shaking it "Emily Sanders…" she said, waiting for the final string to hit and get the crap kick or yelled out of her by Ms. James, but she did nothing.

Marla James just smirked at Emily softly before walking into a bathroom stall, just then Nick had texted back, telling her that he was waiting for her outside of the court house.

Emily smiled "Oh, thank god…" she said, rushing out of the bathroom.

Greg waited for Emily to come out of the bathroom, but she never did and recess was then over.

Sophia sighed "Just, go…I'll wait for her!" she said, pushing Greg back into the court room and patted his back.

Nick was running down the hall, acting like he was late for his turn to take the stand, but all he got was a dirty look from Sophia.

"Ok…I just took Emily to the hospital…where's Greg?" he said, looking around the courthouse, heaving almost.

Sophia's mouth was gaped open "Greg is back in the courtroom, and why and when did Emily go to the hospital?" she asked.

Nick tried to catch his breathe "I just dropped her off, she went into labor so they're trying to stop it!" he said in almost one sentence.

Sophia groaned "Stay here, wait your turn…I'm going to be with Emily!" she said, patting Nick's back before leaving the court house all together.

Nick sat in a chair by the door as he shook his head "One hell of a day…" he muttered to himself.

As Nick walked into the courtroom to take the stand, he dropped a small note in Greg's lab as he walked towards the stand.

Greg slowly read the note, his adrenaline was pumping as Nick silently told him that Emily had gone into labor but that Sophia was with her so not to worry.

Nick proceeded to the stand, smirking his way through the inquest. He was sure to impress everybody in the courtroom, which made Greg smile. But no matter what was said or done, Emily was on his mind.

The inquest seemed to take longer that it actually was, but when the decision was made that Greg's actions were excusable, Greg sighed with relief. He just wish Emily could have been there to hold him close.

His lawyer shook her head "No, it should have been justifiable…" she proclaimed.

Greg shook his head "No, I think they got it right…" he said, getting up from his seat.

Greg rushed into the hospital room, holding onto the Civil Suit he had just been given, he smiled at Emily who just looked at him.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

Greg smiled "Excusable…" he muttered.

Emily grew a big smile as she celebrated with herself in the hospital bed, slowly sitting up as Greg walked towards her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "They said that the stress I've been putting on myself triggered it…they're calling this a 'high risk' pregnancy." Emily said, holding onto the cuff of Greg's suit.

"…what's that?" she asked, grabbing the paper from Greg's hands.

Greg didn't know what to tell her as she opened it up and read the entire Civil Suit "…are you fucking kidding me?" she asked.

"Baby," he said, snatching the Civil Suit from Emily's hands "Don't worry about it, okay? Just…focus on the baby…" he said, stroking her hair.

Emily looked at Greg "How am I supposed to do that, when you're the one who can't sleep at night?" she asked him quietly.

Greg just shrugged his shoulders and kissed his wife.


	22. Sabbatical

Grissom had finally caught the Miniature Killer and decided to go on sabbatical, which was exactly what Grissom needed.

Emily waddled into Grissom's office with her 6-month stomach showing brightly, the more and more she grew, the more urgent Grissom got with her about going on Maternity Leave.

"So, you're leaving?" she asked, slowly sitting down on the chair in front of Grissom's desk.

Grissom smiled "You okay?" he asked.

Emily nodded "I'm fine…" she said, smiling at her father.

"…and Greg?" Grissom asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "The farther I get into this pregnancy, the more stressed out he gets…" she said.

"…bad timing for children…" he said.

Emily smirked "…but convenient…" she said.

Grissom turned his head a little "I'm lost…" he said.

Emily smiled as she got herself comfortable "…when I was younger, during the worst case scenario, I always turned out okay…but when nothing happened, everything went wrong…" she said.

Grissom nodded "Well, at least you're looking at this in a positive manner…" he said.

Emily nodded "Yeah, umm…so when are you getting back?" she asked, smirking a little.

"Four weeks." Grissom said, looking at his daughter "Are you going to be okay without me?" he asked.

Emily let out a scuff as she gave her father an unpleasing look "…yeah, dad. I'll be just fine without you…" she said.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I don't wanna be gone at some seminar, and you're in the hospital because you pulled a nerve and went into labor…" he said, resting his case.

Emily smiled "Don't worry, if anything happens I'll make sure Nick calls…" he said.

Grissom turned to Emily "Why not Greg?" he asked.

Emily was silent for a moment "…he can't sleep, dad…this whole Demetrius James Civil Suit business is scaring him. I mean, the baby kicks…and has a fucking meltdown…" she said, looking up at her father, tearing up a little.

Grissom looked at his daughter before pulling up a chair next to her "Emily, this is just a little speed bump in your life…in both of your lives…I know it's hard but you and Greg will be happy once the baby comes. I promise!" Grissom said, taking her hand.

"…I just want him to sleep again, dad…" she said.

Grissom nodded "I know, sweetie…" he muttered.

Grissom and Emily were walking out of the office when Nick walked by, holding on to the evidence he collected from a crime scene.

"Hey, are you actually leaving?" Nick asked.

Grissom nodded "Yeah, but I'll be back…" he said.

Nick shook his head "No, it's okay…you don't have to lie to me. I told my parents the same thing when I left for college," he said, walking up to Grissom and giving him a hug.

"…it was nice working with you!" Nick said.

Emily tried to hold back a laugh as Grissom became startled "I'll be back in four weeks, stop hugging me!" Grissom said.

Nick let go of Grissom "Oh," he said, then walking away.

Emily let out a small chuckle "Well, then, I better get going…I have to go grocery shopping before Greg gets home tomorrow." She said, giving Grissom a kiss on the cheek "Bye, Dad." She said, walking out of the lab.

Greg walked into the apartment at 6 in the morning, he sluggishly walked into the kitchen as he dropped all of his items on the floor and opened a cabinet.

For the first time in awhile, there was food!

"Ohh, Chocolate Chip!" Greg muttered to himself, grabbing a cookie.

Emily sighed as she lied in bed, listening to his every word "Put the cookie down, and step away from the kitchen!" she demanded.

Greg groaned "Are you serious?" he asked.

"…do I sound serious? Just come to bed, you need sleep!" she muttered, laying in bed.

Greg sighed as he walked over to the bed "How's the baby?" he asked, sitting on the bed as he took off his shoes.

Emily moaned "Fine…I think it's having a field day in there because I feel the baby just floating around in there…" she said.

Greg smiled "Can I feel?" he asked, lying in bed next to his wife.

"Well, you can't really feel it…" Emily said, opening her eyes as Greg placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby.

Emily smiled "So, how was work?" she asked.

"Weird," he said "…it's just not the same now that Grissom left…" he said.

Emily smirked "He'll be back." She said.

Greg nodded "Where did he go?" he asked.

"Seminar, it's something about bugs." Emily muttered, opening her eyes.

Greg chuckled "It's always about bugs!" he said.

Emily nodded "Yep…" she said.

"So, have you thought of anywhere we could move?" Greg asked, slowly lying on the bed as he continued to feel for the baby.

Emily yawned "Well, I looked around in my old neighborhood…it seemed pleasant." She said, taking Greg's hand.

Greg nodded "Yeah, maybe we can check it out…" he said.

"Greg, if we're going to move, it needs to be soon, like in the next three months soon…cause I don't want to have this baby then move." Emily said.

Greg nodded "Yeah, I know baby…" he said, stroking her hair. "Maybe this weekend, since we have it both off, we can go look around!" he said, trying to be optimistic.

Emily smiled "Yeah, maybe…" she said.

There was a soft silence in the apartment for a moment, Greg cleared his throat "Hey, we still haven't talked about baby names yet!" he said.

Emily groaned "Seriously? We're going to talk about this right now? I have to get up for work in two hours!" she said.

Greg laughed "Hey, aren't you supposed to be on Maternity Leave?" he asked.

"Maternity Leave starts AFTER the baby if born…I want to get as much time in as possible before I pop!" Emily said.

Greg groaned as he shook his head "That is a disaster waiting to happen, I can feel it!" Greg said.

Emily hit Emily playfully "Don't ruin my moment!" she said.

Greg shook his head as he kissed his wife "I'm not…"


	23. Keppler

"…have you met Keppler yet?" Greg asked.

Emily shook her head as she looked down at a file "Nope…not yet…" she said, uninterested in the conversation as she looked over evidence.

Greg nodded "I don't know, he just doesn't seem right, y'know?" he said, continuing on with the conversation.

"Greg—I can't right now, okay? I've got a million things to do before Catherine comes back…okay?" Emily said, starting to stress out by everything.

Greg looked at Emily "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't know you were swarmed. I guess you hide your mess…unlike what I did…" he said.

Emily nods, smiling at the fond memory "Yeah, cleanliness was never your strong point…still isn't!" she said.

Greg nodded "Okay, then…I'll see you later." He said, kissing her forehead before walking out of the lab.

PDA was really something Ecklie stressed with both Greg and Emily, but Greg never seemed to heed the warnings that Ecklie put upon him. It was probably because he knew they were empty threats.

Emily sighed, enjoying the silence of the lab as she finished up a report on a piece of evidence right as Keppler and Catherine walked in.

"Alright, Ems…what do you got?" she asked.

Emily looked up at Catherine and smiled, then turned to Keppler and looked at him closely "There's a strange tall man in my lab…" she said.

Catherine smiled "He's okay…" she said.

Emily turned to Catherine "Can you elaborate, or shall I?" she said, turning to Keppler who smiled at the small girl and stuck his hand out.

"Michael Keppler, you must be Emily…" he said.

Emily slowly shook his hand and looked Keppler up and down "Greg's right, there is something not right about you…"

Keppler lost his smile as he took his hand back, unsure of how to take Emily's comment.

Catherine let out an awkward laugh as she looked at Emily "Oh, Emily…please," she said.

"I've heard a lot about you…Grissom is your father…and Sanders is—"

"—better half," Emily said, interrupting Keppler's sentence.

Keppler nodded as he continued to look at Emily "So, how far along are you?" he asked.

Emily looked at Catherine, who nodded, then back at Keppler "6 and a half months…" she said.

"Wow, that's impressive. You only seem about…5…" he said.

Emily wasn't sure if she was supposed to take that as a compliment or not "Umm, yeah, small girl, big stomach…" she said.

Catherine smiled "Alright, so what do you have for us?" she asked.

Emily groaned "Due to Greg's growing nature of coming in here to socialize with me until his shift, I have gotten minimal work done…I'm sorry, Cath." She said.

Catherine shook her head "No, it's okay…high risk pregnancy…all eyes are on you, no pressure!" she said.

"Why, thank you, however I did test one sample you gave me, and I'm sorry but it's a dead end…" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Catherine nodded "Well, thanks though…" she said, escorting Keppler out of the lab just as Nick walked into the lab, being followed in by Hodges.

Nick smiled at Emily "Hey…vessel, do you have my results?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders with a smug smirk on her face "Catherine beat you, and no…I don't have any of your results in…except for one dead end, everything's still processing…" she said.

Nick nodded, smiling at Emily "Well, in that case, how are you feeling Miss Emily?" he asked.

"Like I wanna punch somebody," she said, staring at Hodges who was 'quite' offended.

Hodges crossed his arms "Well, I'm so sorry I ruined your Zen!" he said, turning to Nick to get him some 'shocking' results only to knock over an entire stack of test tubes filled with unprocessed evidence.

Emily, Nick, and Hodges both glared as the spilled mess on the floor. Emily looked up at Hodges in rage as she grabbed the first thing she could grab.

"Out…" she gripped "GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU!" she said, throwing the random item in her hand.

Hodges screamed like a girl as he tripped over himself and skid out of the lab while Nick tripped on Hodges backing out of the lab as Emily continued to throw items at them.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LAB!" she yelled, slamming the glass doors behind her, almost breaking the glass.

Hodges was shocked "Wow, hormones do wonders to her!" he said, slowly getting up.

But on the other side of the glass Emily was feeling the effects of her actions "Oh boy, that wasn't a good idea, was it?" she asked herself, gripping her stomach as labor pains approached.

Nick watched Emily slowly kneeling over in pain as she walked over to her seat, Nick got up from off the floor and walked back into the lab "Are you okay?" he asked, trying not to touch her.

Emily shook her head "No, I'm not…I think I'm going into labor…" she admitted, slowly sitting down as she had another contraction.

Nick grabbed his cell phone, and called for a Paramedic. Nick tried to get Emily to relax as he waited for the Paramedics, Henry followed in, trying to help just by talking to Emily, which did little help.

"Oh, Henry, I know you're trying…but please, just stop!" Emily requested, crying out in pain as she had another contraction.

Nick nodded "Okay, we can't wait anymore. Henry, help me out and get Emily out of her seat and help me walk her to the front desk, okay?" he asked.

Henry nodded "Sure!" he said, getting nervous as he slowly led Emily out of his chair, letting her have her crying pain as another contraction hit.

These contractions were coming hard and fast, which meant Nick and Henry didn't have a lot of time.

They got to the front desk just as the Paramedics pulled in, having Emily in the gurney as quickly as possible while trying to delay and maybe stop the labor-in-progress from happening all together.

Nick turned to Henry "I'm going with her, inform Ecklie and Greg!" he said before running after the paramedics.

Henry nodded, thinking for a moment "How do I tell them?" he asked himself, off to find Greg and Ecklie.


	24. Hodges

Greg stormed into the hospital, unamused that Hodges was responsible for this panic frenzy. If he had a gun, he would have shot Hodges before leaving the lab…but that was a different story (and a different chapter entirely!).

Nick stood up from his chair "Alright, they've managed to stop the labor, but they're going to keep her here for the night…limit her mobility!" he said, explaining the situation.

"Does Grissom know?" Greg asked.

Nick smiled at Greg "Have you killed Hodges, yet?" he asked.

Greg shook his head "No." he sassed.

Nick shook his head "Then no. If you don't kill Hodges, Grissom surely will…" he said.

"Grissom doesn't have to know about it being Hodge's fault she's here!" Greg insisted.

Nick sighed heavily "Oh, Greggo…if only you knew that Grissom specifically wants every detail when it came to Emily's premature labors..." he said.

Greg rolled his eyes "Fine, what room?" he asked, getting a little annoyed with the entire situation. If this was how Grissom felt all the time, then he wanted to quit his job and go back to the lab ASAP.

"…412…" Nick said, sitting back down in the chair, letting Greg have his moment.

Emily relaxed in the bed as Greg walked in slowly, she seemed asleep which disappointed Greg a little.

Greg took Emily's hand as he sat next to her, he just relaxed for a moment before Emily turned, then looked at Greg.

"You know that house we looked at last week?" she whispered to him.

Greg nodded "Yeah," he said.

Emily sighed for a moment "…lets but it…" she said bluntly.

"…are you sure?" he asked.

Emily nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm sure…I found out the sex of the baby today." She whispered to Greg, who smiled brightly.

Greg kissed Emily's hand "And are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Do you want to know?" she asked, slowly turning towards Greg who smiled brightly.

Greg shook his head "No, I wanna wait…for a little longer," he said, rubbing her stomach.

Emily nodded "Okay," she muttered.

Emily was going through files in Grissom's office as she felt someone right behind her, she turned around and smiled as she saw her father behind her.

"Hey!" she said, not getting up from her seat.

Grissom just looked at his desk, all the mail that had piled up from his 4-week sabbatical.

"I know, it's overwhelming!" Emily said, pushing herself out of the chair and smiling at her father as he simply put his suitcase down.

Emily just watched Grissom as he walked towards his desk that had been piling up with mail.

Grissom sighed "Well, at least it's not a river!" he said.

Emily nodded, being quiet as Grissom looked everything over before he looked up at Emily and smiled.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

Emily smiled "I'm okay, I'm supposed to be on bed rest…but…" she trailed off, looking away from Grissom.

Grissom looked at Emily "And why aren't you?" he asked.

Emily smirked "Because being here is more exciting!" she said.

Grissom groaned "…alright, then…" he said.

Grissom and Emily walked out of his office to get everything organized, Grissom looked at Emily "So, what happened while I was gone?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders as she waddled with her father "…Keppler…oh, and Hodges put me in the hospital…" she said, just letting the information sink in with Grissom, when he stopped.

"What did Hodges do?" Grissom asked sternly.

Emily smiled "He broke an entire case's worth of DNA Test Tubes, which put me in a frenzy and another premature labor visit to the hospital…" she said, her smile getting brighter.

"And nobody called me, why?" Grissom asked.

Emily giggled "Because Greg and Nick are still debating on how they should kill him…" she said.

Grissom rolled his eyes "I'm so glad I'm back…" he said, beginning to walk again towards Catherine's office.

"I am an ass man," Nick said, walking out of the Morgue just as Emily was walking by, she turned around to follow him closely.

Emily groaned "Wait up! I can only waddle so fast!" she said.

Nick smirked "…what's up blimp?" he said, waiting for Emily.

Emily smiled "So I was told you guys got a lead?" she asked.

Nick chuckled "A butt implant!" he said, turning into a teenage boy.

"Oh, Nicky…" she said, following him closely "So, dad's back…and glad to be home…he knows about the whole Hodges thing, and is willing to overlook it…but we have to break a bone!" she said.

Nick shook his head "I'm not breaking my arm!" he said.

Emily shook her head "No-no, break one of Hodges' bones!" she said, stopping all of a sudden "But anyway, here are those OTHER test results. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to waddle my pregnant ass to lunch!" she said.

Nick smiled "I love you, Emily!" he said, almost in a joking sort of way.

Grissom and Keppler were getting acquainted as Emily walked up to the both of them, trying to not interrupt their conversation when Keppler turned to Emily and smiled.

"Emily," Keppler said.

Grissom smirked "You've met Emily, I'm guessing?" he asked.

Keppler nodded "Yes, Mr. Grissom, your daughter is the smartest girl I've ever met…how are you feeling?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "My feet hurt." She said, not complaining of anything.

Grissom sighed "Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed my daughters' presence, but unfortunately as of today, she's going on bed rest." He said, turning to Emily.

"I talked to Ecklie, you're getting too big to reach across the lab counters…" he said, almost embarrassing Emily in front of a superior.

Emily huffed "Fine, be that way!" she said, waddling away.

Keppler smirked "She's very stubborn isn't she?" he asked.

Grissom nodded at his comment "After awhile, I just maneuver my way around it…she grew up in this lab, so it only makes sense she has a strong attachment to it…" Grissom said.

"Well, Emily is definitely someone worth having around, it's a shame I won't be able to work with her again," Keppler said, walking down the hall with Grissom.


	25. Father

Emily was stationary on the king size bed in the new house, boxes were everywhere as she looked around the house.

Nothing was really in it's place, everyone was still getting organized and Emily just sat or laid down and watched Greg and the boys take everything inside.

Greg got ready for work, he managed to get the TV ready to go as he looked at Emily who just lied there and watched Greg get ready.

"Alright, Warrick will be here in about an hour…don't do anything stupid," Greg said, kissing her forehead for a moment.

Emily smiled at Greg "I won't…" she said.

Greg kissed her again "I love you…" he whispered to her.

"I love you more…" she said, smiling brightly.

Greg was having an upbeat day until Wendy brought him down, the DNA sample came back and it had 8 epithelials in common with Demetrius James.

The mood had been dampened for everyone.

Everything went down hill after that, Greg was taken off the case and Grissom had no choice but to back the decision of him being taken off.

"Emily would have torn him a new asshole!" Greg said, talking about the Under Sherriff.

Grissom groaned "Well, you're not Emily…" he said, before walking away.

Greg got more frustrated by the minute, he walked with Sara as he talked to her about watching the interview, who then turned the conversation into Emily and asked Greg how she would feel if he knew what was going on.

"…Emily would just-"

"THERE HE IS! THAT'S THE ONE I'm LOOKING FOR!" Mrs. James yelled as she walked up to Greg and Sara.

Greg and Sara watched as she walked up to the both of them "Taking one of my boys wasn't good enough for you? So you gotta take both? What did we ever do to you?" She asked, almost pleading with Greg.

"Mrs. James, I have nothing against you or your family!" he insisted.

Mrs. James pleaded "Well, then what is it, is it about the money? Take it! I just want my boy back!" she continued with.

"Mrs. James, you need you to calm-"

"I'm not talking to you!" she yelled at Sara, turning back to Greg, who just looked at her.

Sara groaned "Well, you're gonna get yourself into trouble here…" she said, just as the security guard walked up to them.

"What do I owe you?" Greg asked, following Mrs. James around.

She scuffed "Like you don't know." She said.

Greg stood him ground "I'll tell you what I do know, I know that Demetrius was killer, and Aaron, Aaron made the decision to hang out with Drops. He made the decision to do drugs, and to bring that girl into the limo!" he said, if Emily was there, she would have been proud.

"…that's not on me! That's on him, and on you!" he said, waiting for Mrs. James to react.

She softly turned around to look at Greg "…Aaron is all I have left." She said softly.

Greg just looked at her, she got him. Mrs. James smirked "…has your wife had that baby yet?" she asked.

"No, ma'am…" Greg muttered.

Mrs. James nodded "Well, when she does, and you become a father, you'll understand…" she said, walking away from Greg and out of the Crime Lab.

Greg was in the locker room, he couldn't wait to get back home with Emily, who thankfully hadn't popped yet.

Grissom walked in "The D.A. tells me you requested he go easy on Aaron James," he said.

Greg turned to him, leaning against his locker as the door was open wide "Yeah?" he asked.

"…he's getting a suspended sentence." Grissom said, looking Greg dead in the eyes.

Greg nodded, thinking everything through, knowing that in the end, he thought he made the right call.

Grissom took in a deep breathe "If the kids' brother hadn't died, would you have done the same?" he asked, looking Greg over.

Greg shrugged his shoulders, leaning farther into his locker "I don't know, I just uhh…you think it's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head at Grissom.

"It doesn't matter what I think…" Grissom said, smiling a little at Greg. Grissom could finally see what Emily saw in him.

Greg smiled, just then his beeper went off. Greg jumped as he unlatched it from belt strap and looked at it "OH, shit-" he yelled, nearly throwing everything into his locker.

Grissom cocked an eye brow at him "…you alright?" he asked.

"It's happening! She's going into labor!" he said, slamming his locker door shut, grabbing his jacket, and rushing out of the locker room.

Grissom smiled "I'll meet you at the hospital?" he asked.

Greg didn't even turn around "YEAH! I'll see you there!" he yelled, running for his car.

"Are you sure you paged him?" Emily asked Warrick, grabbing his hand as she awaited the next contraction.

Warrick nodded "Yes, I'm sure! Have another piece of ice!" he said, tossing on in her mouth, then tossing one in his and quickly chewed it up.

Emily screamed "GOD, WHY!" she yelled, having a contraction and leaning over in pain "I want the Epidural…" she said, whimpering.

"Emily, we gotta wait a little bit longer…" Warrick said.

Emily began to let tears fall "It hurts!" she said.

Warrick nodded "I know it does, I know! Just give it another hour…Greg will be here…everybody's going to be here!" he said, rubbing her back.

"In fact, lets lie on your side…okay?" Warrick said, letting Emily lean on her side while still latching her hand onto Warrick's.

Emily took in a deep breathe "Can you call him?" she asked.

Warrick shook his head "He'll be here, I promise!" he said, just as Greg slid across the floor missing the room as he slid by.

"See, there he is! Just sliding on by!" he said, smiling at Emily who just took in another deep breathe.

Emily groaned in pain "Quit dicking around, Greg!" she yelled, another contraction hit.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that one!" Greg said, walking into the room "Hey, baby!" he said, leaning into the bed to give her a kiss.

Emily squeezed Warrick's hand hard, it popped and Warrick was pretty sure his hand was breaking "OUCH…OW…Emily…you're breaking my hand!" Warrick said.

Warrick turned to Greg "You wanna go ahead and…"he trailed off, letting Greg sit next to Emily and let her squeeze his hand while Warrick tried to get the circulation back into his hand.


	26. Hello,

Emily pushed for an hour, she was tired and a little irritated that everyone was yelling at her.

"Where's the fucking epidural?" she screamed, taking a deep breathe in.

The nurse tried to get Emily to relax "It'll be here in a minute, Mrs. Sanders…" she said.

Emily screamed in pain "I don't want it in a few minutes, I want it now!" she yelled, squeezing Greg's hand who just sat there and took it like a man.

Greg stroked Emily's hand "Alright, alright…breathe…don't cut your oxygen supply off!" he said, smirking a little.

"SHUT UP SANDERS! Why did you do this to me you little prick!" she yelled, having another contraction.

Greg let his smirk get a little bigger, enjoying the show a little too much as a nurse came in with a long needle, Greg went pale as he turned to the nurse standing next to him "…is she gonna feel that?" he asked.

The nurse shook her head "In the pain she's in…not one bit!" she said.

Greg helped a nurse lean Emily forward as the other nurse inserted the epidural into her back. Emily sighed with relief as a smile lingered on her face, enjoying the solitude.

"Oh, yes…that feels so much better…" she said, laying back down and letting go of Greg's hand.

Greg looked at Emily "Feeling better?" he asked.

Emily nodded "Ohh, yeah…" she said, smiling from the lack of pain she was feeling.

"Alright, Emily…one good push!" the midwife asked, holding Emily's other hand.

Greg walked out of the delivery room, he looked out in the waiting room where the Graveyard Shift CSI's began to stand up, smiling at Greg.

"…it's a girl…" he said.

Everyone squealed, Greg turned to Warrick and Nick who were arguing with each other. Warrick pulled out a $50 bill and handed it to Nick who started dancing with himself.

Grissom smiled at Greg as he walked back into the delivery room to take another look at his daughter, his precious jewel.

Emily held onto the baby girl like her life depended on it, just in awe that she had this thing inside of her.

Greg smiled "So, what are we going to name her?" Greg asked, kissing Emily on the forehead.

"Oh, yeah…that's right…we never agreed on names." Emily said, thinking with Greg for a moment before she gasped with joy "…I got it…" she said.

"Grissom, this is Lenore Heidi Sanders, or Lenni as Emily and I will refer to her…" Greg said, slowly handing Grissom his first and probably only grandchild.

Grissom smiled to himself as he looked at Lenore, she had blue eyes but looked like Greg so much that it worried Grissom a little bit. He smiled as he looked up at Greg and nodded at him.

"From now on, she is your life…" Grissom said.

Greg nodded "Yes, sir." He said, smiling as Nick and Catherine rushed over to him.

Catherine squealed "Aww, Greg, she's perfect…" she said, smiling at the newborn baby.

Nick smirked "She's beautiful, man…" he said, patting Greg's back as he continued to hold her.

"Can I hold her?" Catherine asked, not letting the smile escape her lips as Greg slowly let Catherine hold her closely "Aww, what's her name?" she asked.

Grissom smirked "Lenore Heidi Sanders…" he said, proud that his granddaughter had a strong name.

Catherine's smile got bigger "That's a good name…" she said, looking at Lenni who kept her eyes as she slept.

"Aww, Greg…" Catherine said, slowly handing Lenni back to her father.

Lenni flinched as she was being moved, Greg just smiled as he held his daughter close and rocked her back and forth.

Grissom smiled "Well, I'm going to check on Emily…" he said, walking to Emily's room.

Warrick and Sara walked towards Greg and Lenni as they cooed over the new addition to the CSI family.

"Can I hold her?" Warrick asked.

Nick scuffed "No, not until I hold her…" he said, reaching out for Lenni "Let me hold her!" he whispered.

Greg shook his head "No, Godfather gets first dibs…so here you go Warrick!" he said, slowly passing Lenni to Warrick, the Godfather.

Lenni's eyes immediately opened wide as she glared at Warrick, who improvised what she was thinking "Oh my god, there's a big black man holding me…and what's with that hair? Just take me back to mom before somebody hurts me!" he said in a high pitched girly voice.

Sara giggled "That's exactly what she's thinking…" she said, stroking Lenni's head as she continued to glare at Warrick.

Nick roll his eyes "Okay, c'mon man, I wanna hold her!" he said, slowly taking Lenni away from Warrick.

One look at Nick, and Lenni began to sob, letting her hands stretch out as she screamed bloody murder in her small tiny voice.

Greg flinched as he took Nick back, who just frowned as Sara and Nick laughed at him.

"That's what you get for being impatient, man!" Warrick said, patting Nick on the back who just shook his head.

"She's just tired! It's not me!" Nick said, crossing his arms.

Greg smirked "Sure, whatever man…" he said, walking back to Emily's room to give the baby back to Emily, to learn how to feed her.

Nick and Warrick followed with Sara as they walked into the room where Emily looked tired but was smiling as she talked to Grissom.

Catherine stood next to Grissom who just shook her head "Unbelievable, Gil…" she said.

Greg walked into the room with a smile on his face "Nick scared Lenni…" he announced to everyone.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Emily asked, slowly taking Lenni out of Greg's arms.

Nick just rolled his eyes "I did not scare her!" he said, shaking his head.

Emily sighed "Well, did you enjoy yourself?" she asked Lenni, who just closed her eyes and yawned.

Greg smiled as everyone watched Emily and Lenni together, it was a moment that everyone was waiting for and now that it was happening, everyone was cooing over the new addition.


	27. Sex Dream

The first night home with Lenni was a rather quiet one, while she did make a ruckus at the hospital not a peep came out of the newborn for hours at a time.

"Maybe we should check to see if she's still breathing," Emily said, leaning into the crib to check on her daughter.

Greg sighed as he just watched Emily checking on their daughter, he was tired and a little impatient as his body repeatedly told him to go to bed.

"…she's fine, Ems…lets go to bed." Greg said, guiding Emily out of the nursery and towards their bed.

Emily yawned as she fell into the bed, cuddling around the sheets as she quickly fell asleep.

Greg rolled his eyes as he softly laid down in bed, enjoying the softness of the bed as he slowly laid down and became one with the bed.

Emily turned in her sleep for a slight moment before shooting up in the bed screaming "STOP!" as she woke up.

Greg flinched as he awoke from Emily's screams "What, what happened?" he said, slowly sitting up in bed as he rubbed his eye.

Emily looked around the dark room as she took in gulps of air, she shook her head as she turned to Greg in the darkness.

"Nothing...just a bad dream..." she said slowly laying back down and turned away from Greg.

Greg looked at Emily and sighed "...no telling me about it?" he muttered to Emily, nudging her.

Emily shook her head "You wouldn't want to hear it..." she muttered back to her husband.

"...tell me anyway..." he said, sitting up in the bed as he turned on the lamp on his nightstand.

Emily groaned as she blinked her eyes a few times, she slowly sat up in bed as she turned to Greg and looked at his hair as it was flattened while it was sticking up and defying gravity.

Greg stroked Emily's cheek softly "What happened, baby?" he asked, holding Emily close in bed.

"You seriously don't want to know...I'm serious, Greggy..." she said, kissing his jawline for a moment.

Greg shook his head "No, I wanna know what's got my wife up in arms and screaming herself awake in the middle of the night...unless I'm gonna have to bone it out of you." Greg said, rubbing noses with her.

Emily groaned for a moment "If I wasn't too tired, I'd have smacked you for that comment..." she said.

"Oh, baby...please..." he said, leaning into Emily to give her a passionate kiss.

Emily shook her head "...it's too emasculating..." she admitted.

Greg started to give Emily his infamous pouty look when Lenni then sobbed her lungs out, ruining the 'moment' Greg and Emily were having. Not that it was a serious moment or anything.

Emily smirked as she yawned to herself "...perfect timing..." she said, getting out of bed and walking towards the nursery down the hall. Emily was glad to hear Lenni screaming out for her, knowing that she was still alive.

Lenni was screaming hard, almost turning red as Emily slowly picked her up and smiled at Lenni just as Emily felt a warm yet wet feeling coming from her chest.

Emily looked down at her chest to see that her boobs had 'exploded' in a sense "Aww, shit..." she said, walking out into the kitchen to sit down and feed Lenni.

Greg walked out into the new kitchen with his goofy smile and his hair still flat with one side sticking straight up.

"So how's Lenni doing?" he asked, sitting next to Emily as she fed their newborn daughter.

Emily sighed as she felt the pain coming in between her breast and her child, she didn't want to open her mouth and let anything come out of it. It was 2:30 in the morning and she was aware that Greg had JUST gotten off from several days worth of overtime.

"Babe, just go back to bed!" Emily said, holding Lenni a little tighter.

Greg shook his head "Not until you tell me what your dream was about." he said, not even close to giving up on the fight.

Emily shook her head "Uhh, no...never ever...ever..." she said.

"Please?" he begged, pleading with his wife.

Emily sighed, she was too tired and in too much 'pain' to argue with Greg Sanders anymore, she looked at Greg with her tired blue eyes and gave him a grim look.

"..it was a sex dream." Emily said, then quickly turned away and looked back at Lenni who continued to feed for just a few more moments.

Greg scuffed a laugh "And with who?" he asked, letting a small smile out of his lips.

Emily began to burp Lenni as she shook her head "No, because then you would cause unnecessary feuds with people." she said, softly burping the newborn as she just laid on Emily's shoulder.

"I''m just trying to figure out what caused such an uproar with you, I mean it's not like you wake up scared from every one of your dreams..." Greg said, slowly standing up from his chair.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr Sanders." she said, smiling a tired smile at Greg as she finally got Lenni to let out a small burp "Aww, do you feel better? Do you?" she asked in a baby voice.

Greg sighed "I'll meet you back in bed," he said, slowly walking backwards into the bedroom.

Emily turned back to Lenni who looked at her mother with her big blue eyes "...if only your daddy wouldn't be so uptight about the fact that my dream involved Uncle Nick..." she said, shaking her head at the baby.

Lenni just glared at Emily who smiled at her "...yeah, that's what I was thinking too..." she muttered to the baby, slowly getting out of her chair and turned off the kitchen light before walking back into the nursery


	28. Lab Rats

Emily was rocking Lenni back and forth in her car seat as she sat in Grissom's office, waiting for her father to walk in be surprised to see her, but no such luck.

As she sat in the dark, she watched Hodges walked into the office, eying the Miniature Killer's miniatures as he smirked to himself.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, she stopped rocking Lenni and crossed her arms while looking at Hodges.

Hodges jumped as he turned to Emil in her dark corner "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked again, in an annoyed tone.

It was then that all the Lab Techs walked into Grissom's office, looking at Hodges as he started his 'presence' only to lose it when they turned to see Emily and the new baby.

"AWW...can we see her?" Mandy asked, diving next to Emily to look at the sleeping Lenni as she cooed over the baby.

Henry and Archie looked at each other, before turning to Hodges who somehow got his Thunder back from Emily.

Hodges had the great plan of 'helping' Grissom with solving the Miniature Killer case. He turned to Emily in hopes of not seeing through his bull shit.

Emily and Hodges glared at each other for a moment, the tension was thick until Emily softly sighed and continued to rock Lenni.

The Lab Techs sat around as they looked at the case files while Hodges explained every detail.

Emily was rocking Lenni's car seat as she leaned against Grissom's desk for support as she crossed her arms and listened to Hodges.

Henry and Mandy continued to get distracted while Archie 'tempted' fate by nearly sitting in Grissom's chair.

Emily noticed that Hodges was taken everything seriously, which then lead her to believe that something wasn't right as he continued on with his 'lectures'.

"…it's the man's office, show him some courtesy." Hodges told Archie who shrugged his shoulders as walked away.

Emily stood up and stopped rocking Lenni as she walked over to Grissom's desk and sat down in his chair, taking in a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing? I just lectured him abo— "

Emily scuffed "Oh, chill out, Hodges! I've sat in daddy's chair many times and nothing ever came of it…" she said, smirking at Hodges who quickly gave up.

Henry smiled "…can I rock Lenni?" he asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah, sure…just don't take her out of her car seat…" she said, turning back to Hodges.

"…as you were saying, David." Emily said, nearly mocking Hodges.

Emily stood up from her seat as the Lab Techs left the room, she smirked at Hodges who shared another smirk at her.

"And what exactly do you expect to achieve this time, Hodges?" Emily asked, crossing her arms.

Hodges smiled brightly at Emily "And since when did you have such an interest in my actions?" he asked.

Emily smirked back at him "I don't know, maybe since you LIED to you fellow men and took over Gil Grissom's 'special' operation..." she said, cocking an eye brow at Hodges.

"Something's changed..." he said to himself.

Emily nodded as she continued to cross her arms "Yeah, I wanna play along in your little game for a change." She said.

Hodges cocked an eye brow "Wow…I can't believe you just said that to me…" he said, letting a small confident smile escape his lips.

"BUT I have to keep Lenni around, and if Greg asks…it's official Lab Tech business…" she said, smirking at Hodges.

Hodges crossed his arms, giving her one of his famous smirks "Deal." He said, walking out of Grissom's office.

Wendy and Emily examined a file, Wendy loved to torture Hodges as his eyes lingered from across the hall as he talked with Nick.

Emily attempted her best to lay low from Nick's eye level as she sat on the floor next to Lenni as she slept ever so quietly in her sleep. Emily kept waiting for Lenni to wake up for her feeding but it never came.

Archie showed Ernie Dell's suicide live feed while made Emily cringe.

"Seriously, like right now?" Emily asked, getting up off of the floor and towards the computer just when Hodges called Wendy out of the room.

Emily was warming up Lenni's bottle with a Bunsen Burner as she listened to Henry discuss the fourth miniature killing, she remembered her father reacting to it…she was still pregnant with Lenni at the time.

Henry cleared his throat "Maybe to taunt Grissom, I don't know…" he went on to say.

"Yeah, but the creepy part is that while her position on the couch made the CSI's believe it would be asphyxiation, it actually was Carbon Monoxide poisoning that killed her!" Emily said, feeling the milk against her wrist then flinching from the heat.

Hodges nodded "Yes, and the suspects were somebody who was close to Ernie Dell, maybe somebody he was trying to protect…" he said.

Henry took Emily's bottle and smiled "Can I feed her?" he asked.

"Careful," she said, pointing a finger as she took the file out of his hands and handing him the bottle.

Hodges sighed "…and the only thing in common with the others was a disposable cell phone number," he said.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "Did anybody think to call it?" she asked.

Hodges turned to her, fumbling with his words "…well, no…" he said.

Wendy snatched Hodges phone and dialed the number, everyone remained still as they listened to the dial tone go on, waiting for somebody to answer the phone, but nobody did.

Hodges grabbed his phone and snatched it shut "Nice one, Simms. Now they have my cell phone number…" he said.

"If I could, I'd ring your neck right now…" Emily said, handing Henry her bag of chips.

"You can have the rest…I'm done!" she said, smiling at Henry before looking down at the again sleeping Lenni.

Henry smiled "Thank you, Emily…" he said, eating a chip.

"…all the miniatures had food…" Henry implied, thinking for a moment.

The group continued to converse with ideas until Hodges's cell phone rang. The lab rats went silent as they looked at the phone in fear.

"Did anyone see Scream?" Henry asked.

Emily shook her head "No, dad never let me…" he muttered, watching Hodges pick up the phone.

It was total silence.

"Oh, hey Catherine!" Hodges said, the lab rats took in a deep breathe as they relaxed.


	29. Crazy Things

Henry and Emily were sharing the lookout as Hodges used the camera to look inside the Chicken Pin miniature.

"Okay, look, we gave it a try. There's nothing in this thing but machinery. Lets put it back." Henry said, looking back to see if anybody was coming.

Henry scowled softly "Relax." He said, continuing to use the scope. Hodges then came across a white barrel, he couldn't read the writing so he nudged it, knocking it off it's spot and onto the floor, where it rolled.

Emily gasped as she moved closer to the miniature with Henry, whose mouth was gaping open.

Wendy walked in and gasped as well "You freaking broke it! That's destroying evidence!" he proclaimed, Emily nodded in agreement.

"I can fix it!" Hodges said back to her.

Emily caught something turn in the corner of her eye as she turned to see Greg standing before all the lab rats.

"Oh, shit!" Emily whispered, dropping under the table and looking down at Lenni as she slept peacefully in her car seat.

Emily prayed for Lenni not to wake up and start crying as she listened in on the conversation.

"Have you guys seen Grissom?" Greg asked as Wendy, Hodges, and Henry turned around, hiding the broken miniature, shaking their heads in unison.

Hodges looked over Greg's blue jumpsuit and examined the spaghetti that was all over it.

"Some Garlic Bread, nice Chianti, maybe?" Hodges asked, smirking to himself.

Greg looked at Hodges in an annoyed matter "Kiss my ass,"

Emily covered her mouth, trying to muffle her giggles as she heard her husband telling David Hodges to 'kiss his ass', Henry tried to hide his smile as well.

"…I'd like to see you crawl around in a dumpster determining the difference between blood and marinara sauce with six mobster goons giving you the stink eye." Greg said, letting almost all of his frustration out.

Henry shrugged his shoulders "We wouldn't know anything about that, we're holed up in a lab all day." He said, almost being snarky with Greg Sanders.

Greg cocked an eye brow to the three of them "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

The three lab techs were silent.

"You know, forget it. I don't even care. I need to go take a shower. Would one of you please call Janitorial and have them clean my Denali?" Greg asked.

Wendy smiled "Sure." She said, putting her hands in her pockets.

Greg then turned to Henry and handed him a vomit sample "Oh, and, uh, we think the killer might have threw up in the alley. Full Panel. Enjoy." Greg said before finally leaving the room.

Emily sighed "…is he gone?" she asked.

Wendy smiled "Yeah, Emily…he's gone!" she said.

Emily slowly picked herself up from off of the floor and began to rub her boobs while made Henry a little embarrassed and Hodges a little concerned.

"You alright, there?" Wendy asked, watching Emily along with the guys.

Emily nodded as she stopped rubbing her boobs and looked at them "Yeah, I just landed on my boobs when I hit the ground…and I'm breast feeding." She explained.

Wendy flinched "Oh yeah, that had to hurt!"

Henry then sighed as he turned to Wendy and Hodges "Got to go. Good Luck." He said as he left the room as well.

Wendy and Hodges turned to Emily as she sighed with relief "…so, where were we?" she asked.

Lenni would be a month old in two days time as Greg came home from the worst day of work ever.

The bandage around his hand had implied something had gone wrong, but Emily was never going to guess what would happen to him as he walked into Lenni's nursery as the sun began to rise.

Greg smiled as Lenni just laid in her crib, waiting for Emily to show up and feed her. Greg sighed as he picked his daughter up and out of her crib and sat in the rocking chair by the window.

"…you wanna hear about daddy's day at work?" Greg asked, rocking the chair back and forth as he looked at Lenni as she made a funny noise to him.

Greg sighed "At work last night, daddy got bit by a crazy woman who thought she was a warrior…and then daddy had to get a million different shots because of it…" he said softly to the nearly one-month old child.

Lenni's mouth went wide open as she made eye contact with Greg "I know! That's what I said!" he said to Lenni as he smiled at her.

"Well, at least you're not dead…" Greg heard Emily say, he looked up to see Emily in her pajamas looking at him with a sweet smile on her lips "I'm sorry that happened…" she said, walking into the nursery.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "It's alright…I'll live to see another year!" he said, slowly getting up from the rocking chair and handed Lenni to her mother. Greg gave Emily a quick peck on the lips and smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower…maybe put something more comfortable on," Greg said as he walked out of the nursery.

Emily sighed as she looked down at Lenni, who was looking up at her with endearing blue eyes "…your father's crazy!" she said softly before sitting in the rocking chair.

Emily was helping Sara with the Miniature Killer case as they walked out of an elevator, talking softly as they walked to Sara's car.

"So Lenni's with a babysitter tonight?" Sara asked, unlocking the car doors.

Emily nodded "Yeah…it's kinda weird, actually." She said.

Just then, from the dark corner next to the car "Hey, Sara!" someone said.

Both women turned their heads when a Tazer stunned Sara to the floor, Emily screamed as she reached for her cell phone, only to drop it from the panic she was feeling.

Emily kneeled down to get it, but then felt a rather stunning sensation as she fell unconscious next to Sara's car in the pouring rain.

At that point, nobody was going to be able to save them.


	30. Don't Taze Me

Emily's vision was blurry as she softly woke up to the sound of a heart monitor and a serious headache as she silently ached out in pain as the headache came to her in full force.

She opened her eyes to see Greg looking at her, his blurry figure reaching out to touch her "Baby, can you hear me? Emily?" Greg asked.

The headache throbbed as her vision cleared, both Brass and Greg were standing next to her.

"Jesus! My head…Greg, my head—it hurts!" Emily said, holding on tightly to his hand as she grabbed her head in pain.

Brass sighed "Guess the meds aren't working," he said, buzzing for the nurse.

Greg stroked Emily's hand "Honey, do you know where you are?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "No…where's Sara?" she asked, closing her eyes while trying to block the headache away.

Brass and Greg looked at each other, at least she was remembering *something* from the events of the night.

"Right, Sara…she's been kidnapped…" Brass said bluntly as he pulled out his notepad and smiled at Emily.

Emily, even in her barely capacitated state, knew where Brass was going and grabbed him by his suit and looked him dead in the eye.

"You get me a fucking Advil and a shot of Jack Daniels, *then* we'll talk!" Emily spat at the Captain "Now get out of here!" she yelled at him before slightly tossing him towards the door.

Greg tried to hide a smile as he watched Brass clear his throat and walked out of the room, he grabbed a stool and sat next to Emily who waited for the nurse to come.

Emily took in a deep breathe "…what happened to Sara?" she asked.

"You didn't hear Brass…she was kidnapped." Greg whispered to his wife as he kissed her forehead.

Emily took in another deep breathe "…do we know who took her?" she asked.

Greg nodded "Yeah, but we'll talk about it when you get rid of this headache…okay?" he said, stroking Emily's hand as the nurse finally came in.

"Did you call the babysitter?" Emily asked.

Greg rolled his eyes, for a girl who was in a lot of pain she sure could ask a lot of questions!

"Yes, I did…she said to take our time…" Greg said, watching the nurse reorganize Emily's meds.

Emily looked at Greg, she rubbed Greg's hand as he just looked at her, smiling to her as he propped his head up with his hand against her hospital bed.

"So," Emily cleared her throat "…what's up with Sara's kidnapping? It seems kind of random." She said.

Greg shook her head "Well, Natalie Davis took her…and used force." He said.

"She used a tazer, Greg…her body—I mean, it just shook as it hit the ground. And I…I tried calling for help but I dropped my phone and the next thing I know, something…it felt like something had bitten me." Emily said, shaking her head.

Greg looked at Emily like he had something to say, but was afraid to say it.

"What?" Emily asked.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "You don't want to hear it," Greg said.

Emily shook her head "No, I want—I NEED to hear it." Emily insisted as she gazed at her husband with tired blue eyes.

"You flat lined…" Greg muttered.

Emily looked at Greg in shock "…did not!" she denied.

Greg sighed "…she tazed you…except you were RIGHT there in the rain…and you were barely hanging on when the paramedics got there…and in the ambulance, with the defibrillators…you flat lined!" Greg told her.

"…shut up…" Emily said, still unable to believe what she was being told.

Greg took her hand "…when Grissom told me what happened, I came straight to the hospital, informed the babysitter who understood completely…she called it a 'bad week'." He said.

Emily nodded "…you should go…help Grissom with the case. Go find Sara!" she said, insisting Greg to go.

Greg shook his head "…no, I've got enough to worry about with you." He said.

"I'm fine!" Emily scuffed "I'm breathing…and I'm stabilized!" she said.

Greg gave Emily a funny look as he shook her head "Actually, they're keeping you in ICU overnight…" Greg said before trailing off.

Emily took in a deep breathe "…WHY-everything was going so well with work, and us…and Grissom…" Emily yelled out loud, Greg just sat there and listened to her rant on.

Nothing could be any worse than Emily Grissom flat lining for 30 seconds.

Until Ecklie walked in, he cleared his throat which stopped Emily in her out loud thought process.

"Glad to see you're breathing…" Ecklie said, with a smile.

Emily whined "Jesus, kill me now." She said, turning on her side and relaxing.

Greg smiled as he stroked Emily's hair for a moment "I'll be right back, I need to talk to Ecklie…" he said, letting go of Emily's hand and getting up and out of his seat.

"She said she saw 'somebody' taze Sara before she reached for her phone to call for help…but she dropped it and said that 'she felt like something had bitten her'…but other than that, she hasn't been saying much." Greg said, folding his arms at Ecklie.

Ecklie sighed "Well, this gets us nowhere…" he said.

Greg sighed "I'd like to come and help-"

"You stay put Sanders, I've never had the misfortunes of almost losing a spouse…let alone losing one. Stay with Emily, if anything comes up, I'll let you know. Or Grissom…" Ecklie said.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "Whoever has enough time…" Greg said, watching Ecklie walk away.

"God, lord almighty…I just wanna go to bed!" he said, looking up at the 'heavens' as he yawned for a moment.

It was feeling like the tables were being turned…again, for Emily and Greg Sanders. It hadn't been but almost 7 months since Greg had been attacked by Demetrius James yet all Greg could think about was Emily having to testify.

Why she would was beyond him and his thought process at the time.

"Greg…?" he heard Emily asked softly that snapped him out of his thought process.


	31. Sorry

Emily awoke alone in her hospital bed. Emily slowly sat up in her bed, looking around the room as she waited for Greg to come back into the room. But he never did.

"Greg?" Emily asked out loud, waiting for Greg to either come out of the bathroom or walk into the room from the hallway.

Emily slowly got out of her bed, limping her way, with her I.V.; out into the hallway where she couldn't find Greg at all in the entire hospital.

"Mrs. Sanders," a nurse said, walking towards Emily on the 13 floor of the hospital "You're not supposed to be up here!" she said, taking Emily's I.V. Softly away from her.

Emily looked at the nurse "Have you seen my husband?" she asked, walking with the nurse to the elevator.

The nurse smiled as she looked at Emily "He said that he had to leave, but he would be back shortly. In the meantime, you need to be in your bed missy!" she said.

She met the lovely brown eyes she'd been looking for for awhile as she woke up from another snooze, Greg stroked her hand while stroking her hair with his other hand.

"...where'd you go?" Emily muttered, rubbing her eye softly as she looked at Greg.

Greg smiled at her softly "We found Sara..." he whispered.

Emily smiled, letting a small tear escape her eye as she leaned forward to kiss Greg. Greg gave her a peck on the lips before he looked at Emily in almost a stressed way.

"What?" she asked softly.

Greg let his lips sink into his mouth as he backed away from her and farther into the chair he was in, thinking to himself for a moment as Emily sat up in bed.

"...what, Gregory Sanders?" Emily asked, reaching for her husband.

Greg shook his head "It's nothing. Just a stupid, paranoid thought..." he told her, smiling at Emily as she gave him a sarcastic smirk.

The CSI caved "Do you know if your dad and Sara are having a 'thing'?" he asked.

Emily let a laugh get caught in her throat, she quickly sat up and looked at Greg with a serious look on her face. She then forgot about her stay in the hospital and the fact that she was still in ICU.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "Nothing—just, well...Grissom seemed kind of—really worried about Sara. Like, worried like he was with you when you were younger." he said.

Emily cocked an eye brow as he looked at Greg "Are you sure? I mean, you could be imagining this." she said, not wanting to admit that maybe her father was seeing Sara Sidle.

"Ehh, I don't know. The vibe was-"

Emily rolled her eyes "Enough, I'm getting nauseated," she said, lying back down on the hospital bed.

"Maybe you're right…maybe there is something going on." Emily said softly.

Greg sighed "Forget what I said...I'm just glad that everybody is okay." he said, leaning farther into the chair.

"Yeah, me too..." Emily said, relaxing in her hospital bed.

Greg smiled at his wife "Maybe we can get you home before the week is over with." he said, trying to relax in the chair.

Emily let a small giggle escape her lips "I hope so. I wanna get back to Lenni." she whispered.

Greg began to nod off as he began to slowly relax in the chair "Yeah, me too." He whispered.

Sara and Emily watched as the boys played with the go-carts on the track. Emily was holding Lenni on her hip as she slowly turned to Sara who was aimlessly watching.

"…Sara?" Emily asked.

Sara turned to Emily "Yeah?"

Emily thought for a moment, the two of them hadn't said a word to each other since 'it' happened a few weeks ago, and since the elephant in the room was starting to get harder to ignore Emily knew she had to go for it.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

Sara cocked an eye brow "Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked.

Emily let a small smile escape her lips "…for not being able to save you," she said, letting her voice linger softly.

Sara gasped silently, she shook her head and placed a hand on Emily's shoulder "No—no, Emily…that was beyond your control!" she said.

Emily shook her head "No, it is. Because if I hadn't panicked I could have called somebody or gotten a hold of her…but I didn't…and I'm sorry." She said.

Sara smiled at her "Don't be," she said.

Emily smiled "And I'm also sorry that I made your life a living hell. I didn't want to share my dad with any woman because I felt that if I did, I would lose him…" she said.

Sara smiled as she looked at Emily "Emily, as far as I'm concerned, no matter what, you are the most important woman to him…I mean, I've never seen one man panic over every move or every breathe his daughter took like Gil does…did…" she said.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "It ain't easy being a single parent…"she said.

Sara chuckled "Nope, it isn't…" she said, before looking back at the race track while watching Greg and Grissom fight each other off as they blocked off each other.

"Oh, jeeze…" Emily said, pointing at Greg while looking at Lenni "Are you watching daddy?" she asked in her baby voice.

Lenni grabbed a hold of Emily's shirt as she 'intensely' watched Greg and Gil racing on the track.

Sara smiled "You wanna go race?" she asked Emily, who looked at Sara and shook her head.

"Oh, no…I can't race with one hand and hold a baby in the other." Emily said.

Sara shook her head "No, I'll hold her! Go have fun! Go kick your husbands' and your dad's ass! Maybe Nick if he'll let you pass." She said.

Emily laughed "Are you sure?" she asked.

Sara nodded, reaching for the 2-month old with her free hand, trying to support Lenni with her one arm and her one broken arm.

"Alright, so…I'll be back." Emily said, running towards a cart and getting inside of it, then speeding off to catch up with the guys as Doc began to poke Greg with his cane.

Sara smiled as she heard Greg yell "Hey! That's not fair!" she was enjoying the scene of her friends hang out, and in her arms was a potential 'granddaughter'.

Though everything was challenging for Sara, this moment was tempting for her even if she was lost in thoughts.


	32. Kill Me

Henry, Hodges, and Emily were crawling on the floor looking intently for Henry's hard contact lens that he had lost earlier that day.

"Are you sure you lost it?" Emily asked, crawling the floor slowly while looking for the lens.

Henry nodded "Oh, I'm sure…"

"And *why* can't you just do with your one lens?" Hodges asked, getting annoyed slightly.

Emily pouted "Aww…is little Hodge's ego getting bruised from all this hard labor?" she said, smirked to herself.

"Oh, yeah…Sanders, just keep talking…see where it gets you." Hodges said, looking up and trying to intimidate the Mrs. Sanders.

Greg walked in "Hey guys…what are you-"

"STOP!" the three lab techs screamed in unison, looking up at Greg who stopped himself in a rather awkward position.

Greg looked at them funny "I'm stopped!" he said.

Emily sighed "Henry lost a contact lens…" she said.

Hodges groaned "And it's hard to find because Mr. Vulnerable over there wears hard contact lens…"

"Leave him alone, Hodges…" Emily said, "Ahh, found it!" she said, grabbing the lens and sitting up, getting a real good look at it.

Emily nearly gagged "It doesn't look too good…" she said.

Hodges scuffed "Here, let me see it!" he said, before popping it in his mouth to give it a good clean. Hodges spit it out and smiled at Henry as he gave it back to him "Good as new!" he said before getting up and leaving the lab.

Henry looked at the lens with a disgusted look "…thanks…" he said, before standing up and put his lens in his eye container.

Greg helped Emily up and brushed her off for a moment as he smiled at her "Isn't it about time you went home?" he asked.

"Yeah, but since you're seeming to be so pushy about it…I guess I'll stick around for awhile…" Emily said, smirking at Greg.

Greg smirked back at his wife "No-no…I insist you go home. I mean Lenni could use her mother for awhile…instead of her babysitter…" he said.

Emily smiled "Yeah, I guess so…give Hannah a break for a change…" she said.

Greg smiled as he stroked Emily's cheek "Ill see you tomorrow…" he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the toxicology lab.

Emily smiled to herself as she saw Henry smile like a dork in front of her and Hodges at the other door with a grimaced on his face.

"What?" Emily asked, a little frustrated with Hodges.

Hodges shook his head "What does he see in you?" he asked before walking out of the lab.

"Wait-wait…so you're telling me that out of nowhere, in the lab, a thing of coke just blows up in Archie's face?" Emily asked, bouncing Lenni on her knee.

Wendy smirked "What she said,"

Hodges rolled his eyes "No, he was processing a kilo of cocaine and the third one from the top exploded in his face…"he said.

Emily shook her head "You're a sick little man!" she muttered.

"Yeah, and this game is also stupid, so—"

"It's not a game…it's a thought experiment…" Hodges said, correcting Wendy as she just rolled her eyes.

Emily sighed "Well, whatever it is…it's ridiculous, Hodges…" she said.

Throughout the 'story telling' Hodges smirks as he continues "Then, David does his thing of…'no sign of sexual trauma'…" he said.

"What?" Wendy asked, Emily giggled to herself.

Hodges cocked an eye brow "I think legally he's required to check…" he said.

"Well then, thank god for small favors!" Emily said.

Hodges looked at Emily and smirked, Emily just smiled brightly at him before letting him continue with the 'thought experiment'.

Mandy walked in, the first experiment had been finished as she sat next to Mandy "…rack 'em up…" she said.

"Excuse me?" Hodges asked, cocking an eye brow.

Mandy smiled as she sat up straight and looked at Hodges "Well, word on campus is, there's a murder game going on…" she said.

"Oh, no-no-no-no…it's not a game, it's a 'thought experiment…" Wendy said, correcting Mandy.

Emily smirked as she turned to Hodges "Sounds like the late Archie Johnson has a big mouth, huh Dave?" she asked.

Hodges just rolled his eyes, Mandy smiled as crossed her arms "Come on, please, it's been really slow at Prints all day," she said.

"…who we killin'?" she asked.

Emily nearly chocked on her life as Hodges huffed, losing the battle.

"So Henry froze to death?" Mandy asked, sitting down with her hot pop-tart.

Emily shook her head "Well, maybe not. Because if the autopsy hasn't been performed yet, then we can't be sure that's COD." She said.

Hodges smirked "Well played Sanders-or is it Grissom?" he asked.

Emily gave Hodges an evil look "Bite me," she said.

"Anyway, it's going to take a couple of turns before we get the autopsy results…" Hodges went on to say.

Mandy cocked an eye brow "…turns?"

"Hours! A couple of hours. So while we're waiting what do we do in the meantime?" Hodges asked, leaning back in the chair.

Wendy smiled "Process the freezer, did they find anything?" she asked.

Hodges smiled "A virtual cornucopia…" he said.

"A DUSTER!" Henry yelled, walking into the break room "You made me a lousy duster? That is totally bogus! Okay, aside from the 10,000 other reasons why I'd be crazy to even try that junk, if I were a closet PCP freak, I wouldn't do it in the lab." He said.

Hodges just smiled, becoming sarcastic with Henry "…well that's very professional!" he said.

"Archie told me about your sick little thought experiment, and I want to play. But I still can't believe, even hypothetically, you'd do something like this to me." Henry went on to say, sitting down next to Mandy.

Mandy touched Henry's hand "Well, Henry, I hypothetically called your mother and I explained everything," she said, before turning away from Henry "That woman is a _crier_" she said.

Emily chuckled, still bouncing Lenni on her knee.

The lab techs were quiet for a moment before Emily turned to Hodges "So anyway…" she said.


	33. It Got Real

Before I Begin...a quick **warning** and **PSA**. This chapter contains **Domestic Violence**. Now, I, as a woman, do not condone the behavior and I'm sure plenty of you guys don't like it either. However, this chapter contains it...sort of. I know that most of you will hate this chapter, and probably me as well, but don't fret...because 'he' and 'she' won't end in that way...promise. Just-it's a slight speed bump on the journey of life.

thank you. and don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

It was become a drawn out game for the Lab Techs. It turned out that Emily had killed dear old Henry.

Henry was still trying to find closure "But why?" he asked.

Emily huffed "Fine-because you dropped the baby, that's why!"

Wendy and Mandy gasped "Henry!" they yelled in unison.

Henry pouted "I'm sorry?" he said.

Emily rolled her eyes "Just—whatever!" she said.

Mandy's beeper then went off, she pouted "Well, guess it's not a slow day for me after all." She said, getting up from her seat.

"Tell me who dies next, and how." Mandy said, walking out of the break room.

Wendy smiled at Hodges as she leaned in closer "So, you got time for one more?" she asked.

Hodges smirked to himself "Well, sounds like somebody's having fun." He said.

Wendy smiles a little more "Maybe just a little." She said.

Emily and Henry turned to each other, rolling their eyes, slightly being disgusted with the slight flirting between Hodges and Wendy.

"Well, you're not bad at this." Hodges said.

Wendy nodded "Well, I've been thinking about taking the CSI field test. So this is actually really good practice." She said.

Hodges lost his smile immediately.

"What?" Wendy asked.

Hodges shook his head "Nothing." He said.

Wendy cocked an eye brow "Nothing?"

"Yes. A big pile of nothing, from me—to you." Hodges said, feeling rather disappointed as he looked away from the 'team'.

* * *

"Field Agent Simms— here she comes; flashing her badge, taking down perps!" Hodges said, mocking Wendy.

Wendy rolled her eyes "Why is even potential advancement so threatening to you?" she asked.

Hodges shrugged his shoulders "Hey, Sanders left the lab, he got his ass kicked! I'm just saying!" he said.

Emily gasped, throwing a pen and hitting Hodges with it. Lenni began to cry as Emily shook her head at Hodges.

"…asshole…" she said.

Wendy shook her head "Fine, can we do another one?" she asked.

* * *

Emily left the thought experiment, Hodges was getting on her nerves with her 'murder' and Greg being the CSI on the case…how revenge was so stupid sometimes.

But what the Lab Rats didn't know was that Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders marriage was in trouble.

Greg and Emily passed each other, giving each other daring glares as they did.

"Goodnight, Greg…" Grissom said in a subtle tone.

Greg scuffed "Yeah, whatever…" he said.

Grissom was taken aback by Greg's tone, usually he was excited to go home and do whatever he wanted with his wife and daughter.

* * *

Emily sighed as she walked to her car, Lenni was sleeping against Emily's shoulder as she slowly put the 5-month old in her car seat.

"Emily!" Greg said, walking towards his wife.

Emily rolled her eyes as she closed the car door behind her "Give me a break," she muttered under her breathe.

"We need to talk," Greg insisted, crossing his arms.

Emily shook her head "No, we don't." she said, opening the driver seat.

Greg grabbed her arm and turned her around "Don't make this any harder than it has to be!" he told her in a cool tone.

Emily laughed in his face, she couldn't believe that he was trying to be 'tough'.

"Let go of me!" she said, jerking away from Greg, who kept his firm grasp.

Greg looked Emily dead in the eye "Don't make me hurt you…" he whispered.

Emily let a smile escape her lips, taunting him "…go ahead, strike me. Cause every cop walking by will have no problem ratting you out to Grissom…maybe even Brass." She said.

Greg let go of Emily, she shook her head in disgust "Go to hell, Sanders…" she whispered, getting in her car and shutting the door in front of him.

* * *

What both Emily and Greg didn't know was that Nick saw the whole ordeal, he became worried with the couple as he looked at his watch.

Yeah, there was plenty of time to 'check in'.

He rushed over to his Cadillac and started the engine, he was going to talk to Emily Sanders.

* * *

"Don't you _roll_ your eyes at me Greg Sanders!" Emily screamed, arguing with Greg for another endless night.

Greg looked at her furiously "Don't talk to me like that!" he yelled, getting in her face.

Ever since the Miniature Killer's attack on both Sara and Emily, Greg and Emily bickered. Emily was pushing away, and Greg was just trying to make her feel better. But the more she pushed away, the angrier Greg got with her.

Causing the arguing and the fighting all the time, in private, of course.

"Oh fuck you, Sanders! Like you'd actually do anything-you fucking pussy!" she yelled at him, the look of disgust in her eyes.

But then, Greg had had enough…

* * *

Nick was watching from front door entrance as he heard the arguing and saw the shadows of his friends getting into each others faces and flailing their arms around.

"Oh fuck you, Sanders! Like you'd actually do anything—you fucking pussy!" he heard Emily scream.

Thing had just gotten a little too real for Nick Stokes.

Greg hit Emily.

* * *

Emily laid on the floor, the wind knocked out of her as she tried to remember what had happened, why her cheek with on fire, and why she was crying.

"Oh, are you—are you gonna cry? Is that what's gonna happen? That's all you seem to do just like Lenni!" Greg yelled.

Emily tried to escape Greg's wrath as she crawled back towards anything so she could pick herself up. But there was no such luck for Emily, but there never was.

Greg grabbed Emily's ankle and pulled her towards him "Answer me!" he yelled.

Emily screamed, trying to fight Greg off. He was stronger than anything else on the planet at that point.

Greg pinned Emily into the carpet, she cried and screamed for help as Greg got in her face "You think you're tough!" he yelled.

"HUH?" Greg yelled in her face.

Emily screamed for help once more, but she knew it was useless. She couldn't believe that it had come down to this; Greg Sanders was going to beat the life out of her…the last person she thought would ever hurt her.

"Let her go!"

Emily turned to the front of the house, she looked deep into the brown eyes in disbelief and embarrassment "Nicky…" she muttered.


	34. Regrets

"Get off her Greg." Nick said in a cool tone, pointing his pistol and Greg Sanders.

Greg raised his hands above his head as he got off of Emily and stood up in the living room, Nick could already see a bruise forming on the side of Emily's face.

"Emily, I want you to go get Lenni, and I want you outside, alright?" Nick asked, slowly helping her up off the floor, still pointing his gun at Greg.

Emily swiftly ran up the stairs and towards Lenni's nursery, giving Nick and Greg their alone moment.

"What's wrong with you Greg? Huh? What posses a man to do that to his wife?" Nick asked.

Greg shook his head "You don't understand…" he whispered.

Nick smirked as he shook his head "I understand completely." He said, still pointing his gun at Greg Sanders.

"I'm losing her, Nick." Greg muttered, trying not to cry "She keeps pushing away...away from me, away from her friends, away from her own daughter…" he told Nick.

Nick was listening closely to Greg as Emily came down the steps with Lenni in one arm and the diaper bag in the other.

Emily walked outside of the house, and waited for Nick on the porch.

"You stay right there, you follow us and I swear to God that Brass will be all over you!" Nick said, putting his gun back in its holster and walked out of the house.

* * *

"What did you do?" Emily asked as Nick guided her to his car.

Nick shook his head "Nothing, I did nothing…" he said.

Emily gasped "Oh, no. I forgot the car seat! I have to go get it!" she said, walking to her car and opened the unlocked back seat where Emily then unbuckled the car seat.

Nick took Lenni out of Emily's arm as she pulled the car seat out of her Yellow Beetle and walked with Nick to his car.

"Is it going to fit?" she whispered.

Nick nodded "Yeah, it should! Here, let me get it!" he said, handing Lenni back to Emily to put the car seat in.

* * *

Nick made the bed ready for Emily and Lenni, he opted for the couch since Emily probably needed a king size bed after the night she had been through.

Emily relaxed the sleeping Lenni, being comforted by the warm sheets on the bed.

Mrs. Sanders sighed as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Nick sat on the couch for a moment watching the news.

Emily sat next to Nick, watching the news in her t-shirts and jeans while Nick Stokes was just in his boxers.

The awkward moment rose quickly.

"How you holding up?" Nick asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "What do I say?" she asked.

Nick turned to Emily and stroked her hair "This was not your fault. This was beyond your control!" he told her.

"You did nothing wrong!" Nick informed her.

Emily began to cry "It feels like I did!" she whimpered.

Nick shook his head "No, Emily…what Greg was wrong! He shouldn't have done that! You should know that." He told her.

Emily shook her head "Ever since the Sara and Grissom thing, I feel so out of place. And I'm so angry, and confused! I push everyone away because I'm scared." She confessed to Nick, who held her close.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Emily." Nick told her.

Emily let a tear fall as she began to sob "I just wish my dad would tell me that!" she said, crying hard as she held onto Nick, and Nick held her close.

Nick hadn't held Emily this close since she was a teenager, since her attack from Paul Millander.

Emily continued to cry on Nick's shoulder for the rest of the night.

* * *

Greg sat on the foot of the bed with bloodshot eyes and a beer in his hand, he replayed the moment over and over again in his head.

Why did he do that?

What made him so vain and hateful enough to want to hit his own wife, his beloved Emily?

The CSI could only imagine what Nick was going to do, his worst scenario was having Grissom know. At that point, his career and his life were doomed!

"You stupid mother fuc—"

His cell phone was vibrating in his pocket, he dropped his beer and answered his phone "Hello?" he asked, trying to muffle that he had been crying.

"Greggo, what's going on?" Warrick asked, he sounded like he was smiling.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "Nothing much," he said, lying on the bed.

"Is Emily asleep?" Warrick asked.

Greg closed his eyes, asking himself how he should answer the question. He let a deep breathe out "She's not here." He said.

Warrick scuffed "Not there? So are you babysitting?" he asked.

Greg took another deep breathe "No, she took the baby with her." He said, almost confining in Warrick Brown.

"Greg, did something happen?" Warrick asked in a serious tone.

Greg tried to muffle his forming tears "…I don't want to talk about it." He said.

Warrick sighed "I'm coming over then, we need to talk about it!" he said, hanging up his phone before Greg could even open his mouth.

"He's gonna kill me," Greg muttered to himself.

* * *

Warrick walked into the house, the kitchen was a wreak which only meant one thing.

Emily and Greg Sanders REALLY got into it…whatever it was.

"Greg?" Warrick yelled, slowly walking up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Warrick took in a deep breathe as he walked into the master bedroom to find a rather distraught Greg Sanders sitting against the edge of the bed.

"Oh my god," Warrick said, walking towards Greg, kneeling before him as he looked at Greg.

Greg looked up at Warrick "I hit her," he muttered.

Warrick's eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets "What?"

"I hit her. I don't know why! I'm such an idiot, why did I hit her?" Greg asked himself out loud.

Warrick sat next to Greg "Why did you?" he asked.

Greg shook his head "It doesn't matter now, Nick just so happened to walk in at the right time…and she took the baby and left with Nick…what am I going to do?" he asked.

Warrick patted Greg's back "Sounds like you need another beer." He muttered softly.


	35. Run

"_It's not even light out_

_Oh, you've somewhere to be_

_I've never seen you like this_

_You're scaring me_

_You're scaring me_

_You're scaring me to death…_"

The lyrics ran in Greg's head, Emily had left her Ipod behind which gave both him and Warrick something to do as they sipped on a few beers.

Greg stared into space as the soft melody of piano filled the house. He was beginning to wonder if Emily would ever come home and they could work it out, or if that was the end of the both of them.

"She'll need time," Warrick said, turning to Greg.

Greg nodded "I just don't her to divorce me, legal separation I can handle, but divorce…just shoot me now." He muttered as he finished off his beer.

* * *

The sun was bright as Nick woke up in the couch, it was quiet in his apartment as he swiftly sat up in his bed.

"…Emily?" he said out loud, but Emily never answered.

Nick got off the couch and looked around the apartment. No Emily, No Lenni in the apartment.

"Emily?" he asked again, walking into his bedroom to find a closed envelope on his made bed.

Nick opened it and read the tragically beautiful handwriting of Mrs. Emily Sanders.

"_Was I ever enough?_" the letter simply asked.

Nick took in a deep breathe, this letter was simply nothing better than bad news.

* * *

The front door was being banged on as Greg slowly opened the door to see Nick giving him a very serious look.

"…can you at least wait for Warrick to leave before you kill me?" Greg said, finally feeling the hangover from last night.

Nick pushed himself inside the house "Is Emily here?" he asked.

Greg shook his head "No, I thought she was with you." He said.

Nick handed him the note and looked around the house as Greg read it. Greg felt his stomach hit the floor as he turned to Nick.

"You're not serious?" he asked.

Nick nodded "Found that on my bed this morning…I couldn't find her or Lenni…" he said.

Warrick then came down the stairs "What are you doing here?" he asked in a snarky tone.

Greg passed Warrick the note "We have to tell Grissom," he insisted.

Nick took in a deep breathe "…I don't like saying this; but…we can't tell anybody." He said in a near whisper.

Warrick looked up at Nick "She could be hurt! She could be dead! Her AND Lenni! Do you understand the guilt we'll all have to bare if somebody finds her and Lenni's body!" he asked.

Greg shook his head "She wouldn't do it, despite Grissom's rather scientific religion, Emily's been a devoted Catholic for the most part. She wouldn't kill herself…she's gonna get even!" he said.

Nick nodded "We have to protect the team, we have to protect Grissom…it's hard enough with Sara gone." He said.

"If anyone asks…she's sick." Nick went on to say, looking at the two men, his friends and co-workers.

Greg nodded "Okay," he said.

Warrick sighed "Alright, but if something happens…" he said, trailing off while pointing a furious finger at Nick Stokes.

* * *

Emily knocked on the door loudly as she waited for the occupant to get to the door "Please be home," she muttered under her breathe.

The door opened.

Lady Heather looked at Emily in pure shock while Emily held Lenni against her side, giving the woman in front of her the most pathetic look in the world.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Lady Heather nodded as she let Emily in, the girl nearly stormed in as she entered the house and turned to look at Heather.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked.

Emily took in a deep breathe "Everything…" she whispered, sitting down on the couch in the spacious living room.

Heather sat next to Emily "…define everything…" she said, holding Emily's hand as she did.

Emily teared up, she pushed her hair back and away from the side of her face to show the large bruise that Greg had inflicted on her.

Heather gasped "Who did this to you?" she asked, taking a good look at it.

"Greg." Emily whispered.

Heather covered her mouth in shock as she shook her head "Did you call the cops?" she asked.

"No, Nick showed up…took me and Lenni, and then this morning I was afraid that dad was going to find out. So I left and came here." Emily said, explaining the situation.

Heather stroked Emily's cheek "…nobody deserves to be hit." She said.

Emily nodded "I know, but it's my business, and my business alone." She said.

"That's what women say when they're in denial." Heather said.

The girl rolled her eyes "I'm here aren't I? I called work, as of this morning I am currently on an leave of absence at work." She said.

Heather sighed "Maybe it's time you and Greg took a break, stroking Emily's cheek as she softly smiled at her.

"You're welcome to the guest room for as long as you need." Heather said, not letting the smile leave her lips.

* * *

Grissom walked up to Greg "A leave of absence, Greg? Why would Emily need a leave of absence?" he asked.

That wasn't what Greg was expecting. He stopped to think for a moment, how he could be honest without spilling the entire truth?

Greg sighed "Her mental health, she said that she needed to breathe. Emily—she had a melt down last night, like THAT was the final straw…so she took it. Need some Emily time for the first time in her life!" he said.

It was the most confident lie Greg had ever told, next to not telling his parents he was a CSI for nearly two years.

Grissom glared at Greg "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

Greg nodded "Oh, yeah. She just—she just needed some serious time away from the lab." He said, then walking away from Grissom and towards Warrick and Nick.

* * *

"Well that puts me at ease!" Warrick said, almost relaxing completely.

Nick nodded "So, she's okay. We know that." He said.

Greg nodded "In the meantime, just tell everyone it's for her mental health. Some good time away from the Las Vegas Crime Lab." He insisted.

Warrick nodded "Sounds a little more truthful." He said, walking out of the meeting room.

Nick and Greg turned to each other, Nick nudged Greg "She'll come around, I promise." He said, before following Warrick out of the lab.

Greg was alone in the meeting room "I sure hopes so," he told himself.

* * *

**Side Note: yeah, I know...sucky big time for the both of them...but don't worry, they'll be together again. Just not for awhile.  
**


End file.
